The Riddle of Alliances
by Hotaru21
Summary: A new girl, murders, spies, and an uprising of death Eaters? Harry is not important in the story because I HATE him! Snape's here, with his gang of Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but whose side are they on?
1. A Chapter in which someone doesn't speak

The Riddle of Alliances  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling *gasp* and *gasp* I do not own most of the characters in this story. A few are of my creation, but most belong to her, not me *sob*. Although I must say if I was her I'd get off my ass and write instead of attending parties.  
  
AN. Wow look at me finally writing in a story! I am a crappy author and you should probably just stop reading now....  
  
Chapter One- The Girl who refused to speak  
  
The horrible eyes were focused on her. Snake-like and red they pierced her like fangs. The evil white face curved as the dark Lord smiled down upon her. He beckoned her closer with a wave of his hand. Suddenly the door burst open and hundreds of ministry witches and wizards bore into the large room. The air was thick with curses as Death Eaters and ministry witches and wizards fought for control. A wizard with piercing blue eyes and long silver beard was leading the group; the girl eyed him with loathing. She was suddenly aware of the ministry witch approaching her. She turned to run and....  
  
The girl woke up with a start. Beads of sweat were trailing down her face and she was trembling violently. The memories of that awful night would haunt her forever. The girl got up out of her bed and paced her floor. Her waist-length white-blond hair gleamed in the dim light of the morning. She turned to look in the mirror and was rewarded with the piercing stair of her eyes. Her eyes had unnerved most people she met. They were an odd shade of green that seemed to glow, magnifying her temper or just staring eerily back at whomever happened to glance her way. She sighed, she was thin and pale. Too pale. Swallowing another sigh she strode over to her closet and began to dress, taking great care to wear a robe with a large hood.  
  
Ten minutes later she appeared in the bar of the Leaky cauldron where she had been staying that night. She ordered breakfast from Tom. When she was early enough there was no one to stare at her. People always stared. This made her nervous, even though she realized that no one knew her secret. No one knew and yet everyone stared. She suppressed another sigh as she recalled the further events of the night in her dreams.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Harry Potter could hardly stop smiling as he sat down to breakfast at number 12 Grimmauld Place. The Dark Lord had been killed a week ago and he was finally free. Ministry witches and wizards had captured and killed him in his Manor. Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent the week celebrating. Another surprising event had ensued. Harry's scar had disappeared the minute the Dark Lord was vanquished. He felt now as he had never felt before, Harry Potter felt normal. He glanced across the table at Hermione who grinned back at him.  
  
"Should I hazard a guess at why you're smiling?" she asked with another smile. Harry grinned and shook his head.  
  
"I just can't believe it" he said "after so many years he's gone!" Remus Lupin smiled at the pair at the table.  
  
"After so many trying times, we all deserve a break" he said.  
  
"Who wants breakfast?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Wha?? Food?" asked Ron groggily from the doorway.  
  
"Yes dear, food" replied his mother, gathering cooking supplies onto the counter. Everyone laughed as Ron pretended to pout sitting down at the table.  
  
"Now you three eat quickly" said Mrs. Weasley "We have to go to Diagon alley today and buy your school supplies. School does start in 2 days" Ron rolled his eyes, "like Hermione will let us forget" he said. Hermione made a face.  
  
"If you two were less keen on partying and more so on finishing your assigned homework I wouldn't have to nag you so much".  
  
"Now Hermione" Remus interjected "You should let the boys have fun while they can. School will be trying enough this year" Hermione shrugged and Ron gave her a look that plainly said "so there". The door to the kitchen opened and Mr. Weasley and Ginny entered sat down.  
  
"Morning" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, good morning" echoed Mr. Weasley. "Say! Have you read the Prophet this morning? They're letting that girl they found with You Know Who attend Hogwarts this year"  
  
"What!?!?!?" cried Mrs. Weasley. "How can they? She must have been a Death Eater! They can't let her go free!"  
  
"Now wait a minute Molly" Remus protested "The Ministry has no charges against her. She took Veritaserum and they can't charge her with anything"  
  
"But she refused to tell the ministry who she is!!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed "How could they let her go, and why is she going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"A fair question Arthur" said a musical voice from the doorway "I wish to keep my eye on the girl. She refused to tell the ministry anything past her name. She is a pureblood witch and highly skilled in every area of schooling"  
  
"But, professor" Harry said "What will she do?"  
  
"She will study, and she will be a normal student" Dumbledore supplied "What else would she do Harry?"  
  
"I don't know sir" Harry admitted  
  
"Now you four!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley "You should be off to Diagon alley to buy your supplies! Now run along and be good."  
  
"Yes mum" replied the two Weasley children, while Harry and Hermione nodded. They each took a pinch of floo powder and vanished into the fireplace.  
  
"Headmaster" ventured Remus "About that girl..... Has she spoken to you at all?"  
  
"No" Dumbledore said with a sigh "She is very quiet, doesn't speak unless necessary. I was surprised to see that she doesn't appear to like me very much though..."  
  
"Wasn't it you who killed You Know Who in front of her?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Could she be a Death Eater?"  
  
"She was under Veritaserum and said she wasn't" Dumbledore answered "I suspect she'll warm up to me"  
  
"What was her name?" asked Remus  
  
"Bethany Knight was the name she gave, though I have a suspicion that that is not entirely true. The Veritaserum was wearing off and my legilimancy gave me an insight into that lie"  
  
"Where is the girl living?" Asked Mrs. Weasley  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron, it seems she stayed at Riddle Manor"  
  
"All by herself?" Molly asked "Where is her family?"  
  
"She appears to have no family, or if she does, she has withheld that information form the Ministry" Dumbledore replied. "I must apologize for the abruptness of my arrival and departure; I wished to disable some of the rumors for you. It was the least I could do. Good day to you all, I hope to see soon, though I never know. I must return to Hogwarts tonight and ready myself for the coming year"  
  
"Good bye headmaster" echoed from around the table as Dumbledore left Grimmauld Place with a crack.  
  
"Interesting" Arthur mused "Oh well, Albus isn't worried, why should we be?"  
  
"Exactly!!" exclaimed Remus "Cheers to a wonderful year!"  
  
"Here, here" said Molly with a smile.  
  
AN. Wow that was utter garbage, but it will get better, at least I hope it will. Well... tell me what you thought. That pretty button compels you doesn't it? Well click on it and review. Please??? Flame away, I don't care. Come on, the button is so pretty. By the by, a very big thank you to Friend of a friend (Who is also writing a lovely fanfic should you care to read it) for reading this and making fun of me, then providing constructive *cough, cough* criticism, and also for coming up with the title( Mmmmmmm corn). (Arthur Pewtie, are you a man or a mouse?) Enough of my rambling on......Thanks also to Fionna for making me write in, even though it's not the story she wanted.  
  
PS I have a problem with Dumbledore, so if you're a fan, I apolo...... wait, if you're a fan, what the hell is wrong with you? 


	2. A Chapter in which many people are met

Disclaimer: Kudos to JK Rowling, she owns most of the characters and settings in this story, but I own my computer so ha!! *shit I don't even own my computer, as my beta just pointed out to me* (no, not my fish, I DO have a beta fish, his name is Raoul *yay Tamora Pierce* but he didn't say that)  
  
AN: I am relentless!! Writing is kind of fun really. Thank you very much to my two beautiful reviewers (well it's only really one) Akutenchi and Friend of a friend. Look this chapter's longer just for you. To anyone who didn't review, I am going to send Friend of a friend over to your house to eat corn. (Watch Secret Window). By the by just so you know, when I put things in stars, they are thoughts. *like they couldn't figure that out! Stop it they'll hear you!! Come on, how will they know what's inside my head?*. Enough of me, on with the story! Oh!! I forgot, this story takes place in Harry's sixth year and includes most everything that occurred in Ootp unless otherwise contradicted by the story. *That made sense...*  
  
Chapter 2 – The Many Faces at Hogwarts  
  
Bethany wandered through Flourish and Blotts searching for the many books she would need for that school year. She had never been to school; her father and his friends had taught her most of what she knew. The Ministry insisted she attend school for her last two eligible years. She finished her shopping and returned to her room at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The next day at 10:30am Bethany boarded the Hogwarts express. She selected a compartment and sat by herself waiting for the train to leave. With five minutes left before 11 o'clock the compartment door slid open to reveal a tall boy with slicked back blonde hair and steel-grey eyes. He seemed familiar, as did the girl who stood behind him. She was tall with black hair and blue eyes. Her hair was tied in a bun at the back of her head. Looming behind the two was a third boy, who was concealed by a large black hood.  
  
*What do they want?* Bethany wondered. She got her answer immediately as the three students silently took the three seats opposite Bethany and returned stare for stare. The blond boy was the first to recover the shock of her glowing green eyes and long white-blond hair.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked in an icy tone "Or is staring just a peculiar habit of yours?"  
  
"Draco!" said the other girl "Play nice with people you don't know" she turned to Bethany. "You're new" she stated  
  
"Obviously" said an accented voice quietly from under the cloak.  
  
"What of it?" Bethany asked. The other girl sneered.  
  
"We'll see about her" she said. Then she turned and began what was to be a whispered conversation that lasted the rest of the train ride. After disembarking from the train, Bethany followed a train of young students into boats ready to bring them to the castle.  
  
*How will this work?* she wondered. *I'm at least 5 years older than any of these students*. Her thoughts were interrupted by a large hand clamping down on her right shoulder. Bethany hissed and shrugged away from the touch.  
  
"What are yeh doin' here?" Demanded the largest person Bethany had ever seen in a drawl she had difficulty understanding. "Yeh should be up with the carriages!! Not skulkin' around with the firs' years". Bethany eyed the man with distaste and wordlessly handed over her letter. The giant man read it and when he was finished he returned it to her. "Well then" he said "get in a boat with the rest o' them". Bethany did as he bade.  
  
The first years were lined up and waiting to get into the Great Hall. A witch with her hair tied up in a knot at the back of her head introduced herself to the group  
  
"Good evening to you all. I am Deputy-Headmistress Professor Mc Gonogall. You are about to be sorted into your respective houses at Hogwarts. Each of the four houses has its own distinct qualities and they are equally distinct in their own ways. Please follow me." She turned as the great oak doors swung open and admitted a buzz of noise as the witch swept into the great hall. Most of the chatter stopped as the first years followed Professor Mc Gonogall through the middle of the room and up to the front where a stool and a tattered hat stood. Bethany eyed the four long tables warily. *So many students*.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as the first years filed in, but their hushed conversation was far from the subject of first years.  
  
"So" Harry was saying "The Ministry didn't get the Malfoys or the Lestranges. They didn't get anyone who wasn't at the Manor".  
  
"So what?" said Hermione with a shrug "They got the leader, the minions will fall into place". Ron nodded with an incoherent "yeah". The three turned to watch the sorting.  
  
"Hey" said Hermione suddenly "look at that girl!" she pointed to a girl who was considerably taller than the rest with extremely long blonde hair. "She looks like she's our age!"  
  
"Maybe she is, who cares, its not the first time there's been a transfer student" said Ron.  
  
"That's true" she said.  
  
"Maybe it's that girl they found with You Know Who!" said Ginny excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" said Harry "She's here at Hogwarts?" The group exchanged worried glances and turned to stare at the girl. Professor Mc Gonogall was saying  
  
"Knight, Bethany" The tall girl stepped forward and sat daintily on the stool. Professor Mc Gonogall had the sorting hat about six inches away from the girl's head when it shouted "Slytherin!" The girl walked down and sat alone at the end of the table. Professore Mc Gonogall had continued with the sorting, but most of the eyes in the Great Hall had followed the girl and watched her sit.  
  
"Well I guess that settles it" Ron announced as sinner appeared on the golden plates in front of them. "There's a new freaky Slytherin girl who's our age, who just got sorted. The whole bloody school's gone mad!! She's so obviously bad that..."  
  
"Honestly Ron!" interrupted Hermione "Do you really think professor Dumbledore would allow a Death Eater at Hogwarts, even if she was an ex- Death Eater?"  
  
"Snape" Harry coughed.  
  
"Yes Mister Potter?" said a voice that issued frost behind them. Harry, Ron and Hermione froze. The potions master stood behind them, but he leaned forward and whispered "I think you three have earned yourselves detention. Tomorrow night, in the dungeon" Snape swept off with a swish of his cloak. Hermione had blanched and was muttering incoherently under her breath.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked "What's up?"  
  
"What's up!?!?! How can you even ask that?" whispered Hermione furiously "It's not even our first day and we have detention tomorrow!!!"  
  
"Chillax Hermione" said Harry "It's just Snape being a bastard. There's nothing we can do about it. He'd have found another reason after what happened last year."  
  
"Well the three of us will just have to work harder to do better this year" Hermione said demurely.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Draco looked across the Great Hall and smirked as he watched the potions master hand out detentions to the aptly named "Brady Bunch". He turned to look at the girl who was sitting beside him. Her long black hair was in her face as she seemed to be staring out into space.  
  
"Kathryn..." probed Draco "Kathryn... wake up" The girl started.  
  
"What? I was thinking about something important"  
  
"Well you can think later, you can only eat now" said a tall boy with black hair who was sitting across from Draco.  
  
"Well Alec, some of us don't feel the need to eat every two hours. Some of us also have other things to think about than eating."  
  
"Come on Kat" said another girl who was sitting beside her "You can't blame him, you were far away."  
  
"Thanks Michiko, I know where I was" Kathryn retorted.  
  
"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" asked Alec quietly.  
  
"Only if you care to show a little aggression" replied Kathryn. "I was thinking about that girl we saw on the train, for your information. She's at the end of the table"  
  
"Well, it's not like any of us should care" said yet another girl. "What's she to us?"  
  
"Obviously Yukiko, you haven't been listening" her twin said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, Michiko's right Yuki, you're spaced out too! What did they put in the pumpkin juice I wonder...?" Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
"Shut up!" Kathryn whispered, not a little annoyed. "Here comes the Brady Bunch!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville approached the girl at the end of the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey you" said Harry in a quiet voice. The girl did not appear to hear him because she continued to pick at her food and did not move or make a sound. "Hey you!" said Harry a little more loudly and the girl tuned her head slowly. Glowing green eyes met Harry's for a second, before they fell to the floor.  
  
"We were there that night" Ron began "We saw you there and we're not going to let you hurt anyone here. We're warning you now..."  
  
"Any funny business" Harry continued.  
  
"Any at all" chimed in Neville  
  
"And we'll go straight to Dumbledore" finished Hermione. The girl flinched at the sound of Dumbledore's name, but there was no time for Harry to wonder why because he had been hit with a spell and was sprawled across the floor. An Asian girl Harry had never seen before was glaring down into his face with malice, her wand pointed at his chest, her Slytherin crest flashed before Harry's eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well" said the girl "I'd never have expected the wonder trio and their little band of friends to just attack a student in the middle of..." but the girl was cut off as a hand was clamped around her shoulder and she was jerked to face the teacher who had grabbed her. A stiff-looking witch held the Slytherin by the wrist.  
  
"Why" began the professor in a dry voice"Do I think that this is entirely your fault Miss. Tanaka?'  
  
"Because professor Summers, you can't blame Potter because Dumbledore will sack you?" responded the girl in an innocent tone.  
  
"Wrong answer" said an icy voice in a tone that Harry knew well. Severus Snape was standing not far behind the witch holding the apparent Miss. Tanaka. "You will join me in detention tomorrow Miss. Tanaka in the dungeons as well. 7 o'clock don't be late. As for the rest of you, another detention is in order. Wednesday night at 8 in the trophy room" Snape did not spare the girl still sitting at the table a glance. He would later regret that, but he turned and left and Professor Summers followed him. Hermione interjected  
  
"But professor, she's new here, shouldn't she..." but Herimone was interrupted by a shrill protest,  
  
"I am NOT new here Hermione Granger!!" yelled Tanaka "Just because I don't kiss up to Gryffindors or make a habit of attacking them, means I am ignored." Hermione made a few flustered noises but the girl just turned and took the unfortunate Bethany Knight by the arm and said, "Come on then you". The girl hesitated, but then got up and followed Tanaka out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What the Hell was that?" Harry asked "They all totally ignored her at dinner, but when we bothered her..."  
  
"The Slytherins" continued Ginny "They just..."  
  
"That was weird" added Neville.  
  
"Stop saying they" said a cold voice from behind them. The Gryffindors turned to see Draco Malfoy sneering at them. "We didn't do anything" he continued. "She decided that she wanted you to take your bile back where you came from"  
  
"The rest of us" said a girl with long black hair "Don't care to talk to the stupid, so go back to your Tower and go have a drink with Dumbledore or something, leave the rest of us to clean up after you just like your parents" And with that the group of Slytherins swept by, and Harry thought he was a little more jostled by one of the boys than necessary. He also noticed several old faces missing from the group and that there were several faces he had not seen before; but all had seemed to know his group which meant that it wasn't their first year at the castle.  
  
"Let's get back to the dormitory" said Ginny "We can talk there"  
  
"Yeah" echoed Ron "Let's go" The five friends headed off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Bethany stared at the girl who had "rescued" her. *Why. Why would she do that?*. The girl turned abruptly and said,  
  
"Well, what's your name?"  
  
"Bethany" said Bethany quietly.  
  
"I'm Michiko" said the girl simply. "Follow me to the common room" The girl led the way to a corridor with a dead end. She tapped a stone on the wall and muttered "Thuriaz". The stones opened to reveal stone steps that led down into a common room furnished in green with a fire burning low in the common room. Michiko strode forward and sat down on a couch beside the blond boy from the train, she motioned Bethany to sit beside her. The boy turned to sneer at her.  
  
"Picking up strays, are you Michi?" he asked. Instead of replying, Michiko cuffed him across the back of the head.  
  
"You should like her Draco" she shot back "She's a pureblood Slytherin" "Yeah, well so is Pansy" said the accented voice of the other boy that was on the train. "What makes her different?"  
  
"She appears to have a brain in her head" said Michiko simply"and I'd hate to lose a mind to Pansy and her gang".  
  
"Well" said a girl that looked exactly like Michiko "I hope you know what you're doing".  
  
"Good" said Michiko, she turned to Bethany "This is Bethany guys, Bethany this is my twin sister Yukiko, and they're Kathryn, Alec and Draco." Each student nodded curtly in turn at Bethany.  
  
"Hi" she said and it was barely over a whisper.  
  
"Can it be?" said Alec with mock surprise "A quiet girl? I've never met one of them before..." He received three pillows in his face. "Jeez, all this violence"  
  
"I'll show you violence" said Kathryn as she stood, but she never got to administer the curse she wanted because at that moment Professor Snape strode into the common room. As he passed the group he nodded to the group. Suddenly he stopped and turned.  
  
"Bethany?" he asked.  
  
AN Oh that was fun!! Well more reviews=more story you know. If you don't review because you want the story to stop, my psychic adviser will tell me so REVIEW!!!!!! Please?!?!? *gets down on knees* Pretty please?? Oh come on, the button is so pretty!! eeHe 


	3. A Chapter in which the Elite is revealed

Disclaimer:  
JK Rowling wrote a book  
And some of her ideas I took  
When she saw what I had done  
She couldn't do anything because I wrote this disclaimer so  
ha!!!  
  
AN: Thanks to my two reviewers Fifi1 (ttyl) and Friend of a friend [I know it was you] (yes Bethany still has eye-balls, if you didn't get that, you weren't there). Well, I had a wonderful bout with writer's block that ended with my threatening to submerge my laptop in my fish tank before I finally got an idea. I know where this is going, but how it will get there is a mystery, so stick around for the ride. Oh, I also may have changed a few of the professors' first names, so chillax and deal, savvy?  
  
Chapter 3: The Elite  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to Harry Potter Puppet Pals (Oh children, where are you? Avada Kedavra!! Alas, nine sickles and a dungbomb, it's my luck day!)  
  
Bethany looked up at the sound of her name. She was surprised to see the one who had spoken.  
  
"Professor" she said. Snape's mind was racing. Finally he said:  
  
"Do try not to cause such a commotion in the Great Hall. I will not tolerate such distractions, especially from my students". With that he turned and left the common room.  
  
*************************************************  
  
As he passed through the corridors towards his office, Snape thought about his present situation. There was a staff meeting that night and he needed to prepare. *I also need to consult someone who knows about...*, Snape's thoughts were interrupted by something hard slamming into him full-force. He turned with a snarl and stared in utter horror at the vision in front of him. *Kill me, kill me now, and do it quickly.* Sirius Black stood in front of him looking distinctly pleased with himself. [AN He did not die in the fifth year for me, sorry but I need him]  
  
"Hello Severus" (AN lol Puppet pals, sorry, I'll stop now) Sirius was smiling in a way that made Severus very angry.  
  
"Black, you're in my way" he said maliciously and he swept past his enemy with haste.  
  
"Oh wait Snivellus!!" called Black. Sirius ran after him and stood before Snape. "I have something to tell you!!"  
  
"Speak worm" was the only reply that Snape could muster that was appropriate.  
  
"Well, well Snivelling Snivelly Snivellus Snape, I only wanted to ask where the staff meeting is being held. Said Black, obviously looking for a fight.  
  
"Your wits escape you Black, the staff meeting is for staff members" Snape left it at that and continued down the hall. *Great, now there's another thing to worry about* He shook his head to clear it. He was getting a migraine and the staff meeting was about to begin. *I'll never hear the end of it if I'm late* He hurried to the staff room and slunk in through the back door. He eyed the mass of teachers with distaste *Pathetic fools*. Snape looked around for his friends and found them sitting around a window that was obscured by a large armoire. They were deep in discussion with their heads bent together. He announced his presence with a small cough. The group started and glanced around, when they saw him several of them sighed.  
  
"That was too Umbridgesque for comfort Severus" said Kristina Summers with distaste.  
  
"My apologies" said Severus with a wince "Whatever was I thinking?"  
  
"You weren't" said Kristina with a smile.  
  
"Thanks ever so" Snape said with a small smile of his own.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there?" Inquired Professor Nauthiz.  
  
"No Pertho, I was waiting to be invited" Snape said sarcastically. He sat down beside the petite form of Professor Sinistra. She regarded him with her very blue eyes,  
  
"Something on your mind?" she inquired softly.  
  
"Why do you ask questions, when you already know the answers?" Snape inquired sourly. Samantha's lips curved into a small smile.  
  
"For the benefit of the rest of us" Kristina supplied. "So, something on your mind?"  
  
"Not here" Severus replied tersely.  
  
"So serious" said Kristina mimicking Severus' stony countenance.  
  
"Speaking of him" Professor Vector interrupted "There he is". Truly enough Sirius Black had just stridden into the staff room accompanied by Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonogall.  
  
"Kill me now" Kristina said with a grimace.  
  
"My sentiments exactly" said Severus.  
  
"If you'd all take your seats, the meeting will begin" Dumbledore announced. The Professors took their places around the table, most looking around nostalgically. The side to Dumbledore's left was doing so anyway, the side to his right was another story. Severus and the other professors were looking around darkly and grim.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I must say this year is looking promising! Then again, last year was, well how do I put it...bad, to say the least" Dumbledore said.  
  
"The very least" said Pertho darkly, but quietly so only the one side heard. Kristina smirked and Professor Binns nodded. Madame Pince looked bemusedly at Pertho who smirked back.  
  
"Have I missed something?" asked Dumbledore. Silence endowed, so Dumbledore continued. "I have to announce the new arrival to you. I know you are all wondering about Sirius Black being here, I am sure Sirius would like to know why you're here as well. You all know that he was cleared of all wrongdoing this summer. I am pleased to award him the position of defense against the dark arts professor!!" Applause from the left side followed this announcement.  
  
"Well label me very impressed and ship me to China!!" said Sirius "I'll take the job!!" Most of the right side of the table was looking at Severus. *What!?!?!?* Severus' mind was racing *How could he? Black instead of me? He's gone mad, he has no right, and he has no qualifications!!* Severus returned the looks of his friends with cold reserve.  
  
"Now then" continued Dumbledore "On to business..." The meeting continued on discussing new regulations etcetera. Severus' migraine returned and he let his concentration wander. A sharp jab from Professor Nauthiz's quill brought him back to reality.  
  
"Severus" Dumbledore was asking "Did you receive the shipment of potions ingredients for the year?"  
  
"Yes" Snape said.  
  
"Very good" Dumbledore said with a nod of approval, and he addressed Professor Sprout about plants. After a time,  
  
"Finally there is one final element before you all retire" said Dumbledore "You may have noticed a girl at the sorting"  
  
"Yes" said Minerva "There was a sixth year being sorted"  
  
"She is the one who we found at Riddle manor" said Dumbledore "I want you all to keep an eye out for her. Quiet thing, she wouldn't talk to the ministry, but I couldn't get any evil out of her with my legilimancy".  
  
"All's well then!" said Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Yes" said Sirius "This year's going to be great!!"  
  
"Please excuse me whilst I vomit" said Kristina in an undertone.  
  
"Would the elite professors please meet in the dungeons briefly" Snape said, despite the question posed, this was not a request.  
  
"I believe I'll join that meeting" said Dumbledore with a smile "I have to ask you all some questions anyway about the summer. I already asked the others. You lot seem to be evasive when it comes to me." He smiled inviting them to share the joke. There was a low murmuring as they got up and left for the dungeons. Snape paused for a moment when he heard Black speak.  
  
"Albus" he was saying" What are "elite" professors?"  
  
"Oh" said Dumbledore"Gifted students can choose to take advanced classes, so we needed a few extra professors as well as some normal ones to teach both levels" he replied. "You will teach both" Severus turned on his heel and left. Albus had always left choosing elite teachers to him, and now Black would be amongst the group of people he dealt with daily. *Because I choose to deal with them daily, I can avoid him. I will avoid him, or I will kill him. Whichever* He strode down into the dungeons. The elite professors all turned to look at him. He eyed each of them, he had chosen almost each of these professors himself so they were perfect for their positions. Some of the elite classes were taught by normal teachers, but most of them didn't come to these meetings. Professor Summers taught elite Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Nauthiz taught elite Transfiguration. Professor Sinistra taught all levels of astronomy and Professor Vector taught all levels of arithmancy, but they were both Severus' old friends and useful to him at meetings. Snape himself taught all potions and the five had always managed the hardest subjects at Hogwarts with an ease. *Now Black will ruin this*  
  
"Well" Snape began "I suppose you're all as thrilled as I am about the news. I do need to tell you things before they get here." Just then the door opened and Sirius and Albus strode in.  
  
"As I was saying" said Snape "There is only one new elite student this year, Bethany Knight"  
  
"About her" Dumbledore cut in "Do any of you know anything about her? Have you met her before?"  
  
"No" came a general murmur from around the room.  
  
"Very well then, let's continue on, shall we?" inquired Sirius  
  
"I believe that that is all" said Severus icily. "Your classes and lists are in your boxes, good evening" He strode forward, but Samantha intercepted him. Her blue eyes glared into Severus' black ones.  
  
"You win" he sighed. He lessened his pace so she could keep up.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kristina fell in behind them with Pertho beside her. Victoria Vector bringing up the rear, the five professors vanished into the corridor. Sirius turned to Albus.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect a welcome from Snivellus anyway. But what is he telling them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I have no idea" said Dumbledore looking puzzled "The five of them are very illusive, I usually just let them be and I suggest you do the same. Sirius, you must never challenge Severus here, especially not in front of students"  
  
"Yes Albus" Sirius replied "Old habits die hard, you know!!" Dumbledore chuckled,  
  
"Yes I do" he replied.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"So" Kristina prodded "Bethany is here?"  
  
"So it appears" Kristina said. "I thought she was bad news"  
  
"Albus says he used his legilimancy and she's good" said Victoria.  
  
"Albus' legilimancy is worthlessly weak" Pertho scoffed "Severus can surpass him without trying and Samantha's out of his league"  
  
"Albus can read those who have no legilimancy, but those who do can hide it from him" Severus said.  
  
"Legilimancy. What else is Bethany hiding?" asked Victoria.  
  
"We're all hiding things" reminded Kristina "I don't need legilimancy to know that you lied to Dumbledore. We all know more than we're saying"  
  
"Silence" said Professor Sinistra suddenly. Almost imperceptibly she said "Someone just entered the room". Blue eyes scanned the room; she pointed her wand and muttered a spell. A robed figure appeared where she had pointed. The person stepped back and cast an alarmed glance at the glares on every face in the room.  
  
"Well, well" said Severus maliciously "Look who we have here".  
  
AN. *Insert dramatic music here* who could it be? You'll find out next chapter, hopefully you'll see some classes. More reviews=more story, reviews = better story. You do the math; REVIEW and I'll love you forever. I've also introduced most of the characters, if you're confused, review and tell me, even if you understood REVIEW!!!!! Please???? The powers that be compel you to review.... 


	4. A Chapter in which people talk alot

Disclaimer:  
JK Rowling, JK Rowling  
Wherefore art I not thou  
A book with any other names would be as nice  
I do not deny thy honour and I acknowledge thy name  
  
I beseech thee do not sue,  
These characters and places, they art yours, its true!  
(Wherefore doesn't mean "where", it means "why" for all of  
you Shakespearean language ignorant readers)  
  
AN: I'm back without many reviews *pouts*. Poo poo to all you people, I don't need you, I only need Raoul. He loves me!! Fifi1 and Friend of a friend, you rock!!! (Even if you're just playing along so as not to crush my dreams) On with the chapter.... I know its short, deal with it. Or don't, it won't affect me unless you review, so push the button.  
  
Chapter 4 Conversations  
  
Bethany sat in the common room listening to the conversations going on between what seemed to be a large group of friends. She had almost sorted them all out. They were all so different, and yet they all seemed to fit.  
  
'Well, it's getting pretty late" Michiko was saying "We'd better head off to bed"  
  
"Yeah, big day tomorrow" said Yukiko sarcastically "We never get our schedules on time because of elite"  
  
"Meh" said Draco unconcernedly "I wouldn't complain about days off"  
  
"I can, and I will" replied Kathryn "Wastes my precious learning time..."  
  
"Like you really listen in class anyway" Draco shot back "You're lucky you're smart, or you'd fail"  
  
"Shut up, like you could pass if you didn't copy my Charms work Draco" Yukiko said "your potions are good, but the rest..."  
  
"How did this turn into a Draco bashing session?" Draco asked.  
  
"You started it" Michiko pointed out.  
  
"And we finished it" finished Kathryn.  
  
"Well" said Alec quietly "I'm going to bed before Kathryn starts hurling curses"  
  
"Goodnight darling" said Kathryn in a sickeningly sweet voice. Alec shuddered as he rose. The rest of the group followed suit.  
  
"Come on Bethany" said Kathryn "Time to show you the dormitory"  
  
"Alright" said Bethany as she followed the other three girls up the stairs to her new dormitory. She hoped they would talk to her, no one ever had, but these girls seemed different. Michiko pushed open a door and the four girls entered a large room furnished with dark wooden furniture and green hangings.  
  
"Something is not right" said Kathryn immediately. She eyed her surroundings suspiciously.  
  
"Hey!" said Michiko suddenly "Where's the garden gang?"  
  
"Yeah, there's no room for them" said Yukiko. She was correct; there were only four large beds in the room.  
  
"Garden gang?" Bethany murmured, wondering what on earth that was. Kathryn sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Listen you" she said with annoyance "I'm willing to give you a shot to prove that you're a decent human being before I label you as stupid as the rest of the student populous, but for the sake of my sanity, speak up! If you've got a question, try asking. Shy people piss me off..."  
  
"Now Kat, we must be quite scary to an outsider. What were you asking Bethany?" Michiko prompted democratically.  
  
"I was just wondering who the garden gang was" said Bethany. Kathryn smiled an evil grin.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and her little cronies Rose and Lilly are the garden gang along with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Millicent as thugs. We, um *cough* well we don't get along, very.... We....don't get along period".  
  
"To put things mildly" Yukiko added with a smile.  
  
"Oh" said Bethany "Um..." Bethany looked at Kathryn for a moment, unsure what to call her.  
  
"Kathryn" came the exaggeratedly patient response "Is fine, Bethany"  
  
"Kathryn" Bethany asked "Why would they be here?"  
  
"They're in Slytherin too... give us a bad name" Michiko pouted.  
  
"Well at least no one knows we're missing when they're in the Great Hall. Potter didn't even know who you were Michiko!" Kathryn said with a smirk.  
  
"Why would you want to avoid the Great Hall?" Bethany asked confused. The girls were all sitting on one of the beds.  
  
"First rule of being an elite student" said Michiko "Hey, are you an elite student?"  
  
"They won't tell her until tomorrow" said Kathryn "I hope you are; you seem okay"  
  
"Thanks" said Bethany.  
  
"Even if you aren't elite we'll help you out" said Michiko "Do try to avoid the Great Hall, Gryffindors are bad news and if you ever need to be elsewhere during meals, you won't be missed if you're never there"  
  
"When do you eat?" asked Bethany.  
  
"Really, really early" said Yukiko "Before anyone else is in the Hall. Usually we grab the food and leave and eat in the common room."  
  
"So...Anything interesting I should know about from you two" asked Kathryn suddenly. A small smile played across Michiko's lips.  
  
"Maybe..." she said mysteriously.  
  
"Whatever" said Kathryn "I'll know soon enough"  
  
"Too true you will" said Yukiko. The four girls put on their pajamas and climbed into bed.  
  
"So, they finally split us up!!" said Kathryn.  
  
"It might have something to do with the summer" said Michiko.  
  
"Yeah" said Yukiko" Maybe they thought we'd try to hurt her"  
  
"I wouldn't have tried" said Kathryn "I'd have done it" Quiet laughter filled the room.  
  
"Well, I guess Bethany wins the seal of approval" said Michiko.  
  
"Yeah" said Kathryn "You're all right, too quiet though"  
  
"Thanks" said Bethany.  
  
"Don't thank me" said Kathryn "You're interesting and smart. I know that because you interjected intelligent comments about potions you're not supposed to know exist. Welcome to Slytherin. Ugh!! I've gone all fluffy... someone curse me please" The other two snickered and Bethany smiled.  
  
"Yes, I prefer the not to get into that" Bethany said.  
  
"Well, you'll get used to Kat" said Michiko "Or you'll kill her. Whichever happens first..."  
  
"Oh, ha ha" said Kathryn sarcastically.  
  
"Well you're not exactly sunshine to get along with" pointed out Yukiko.  
  
"Don't get along then" argued Kathryn irritably.  
  
"I won't then" said Bethany. Kathryn smiled.  
  
"That's better" she said.  
  
"So, do any of you like to play quidditch?" asked Bethany.  
  
"Love to" said Michiko "We don't play school league though, no spirit". Several minutes of conversation passed between the group before the general consensus became of the opinion that it was getting late.  
  
"Well goodnight everyone" said Michiko.  
  
"Goodnight" was the general reply from the room.  
  
*Wow, I can talk to them, they want to hear me* Bethany glanced happily around at her new friends. Then her vision darkened as she remembered the horrible events that had happened. What would become of her if they found out? She knew they couldn't without help. But that face, an unforeseen character could ruin everything for her. He knew; she knew he knew.  
  
************************************************************** AN: Coming up in chapter five, who is under the cloak?!?!?!?!?!!? Mua ha ha ha ha I know who it is, several other people know too!! Please review, I like reviews. I like reviewers. I'm open to suggestion, talk to me. Email me if you wish, or don't, whatever. REVIEW or I'll hunt you down and feed Raoul your first born child. (tee hee he'll get fat) 


	5. A Chapter in which there is a visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books. Wait, yes I do!! I do own the Harry Potter books, I just didn't write them. I didn't create them; I borrowed some characters and settings from them though. I do however, own a copy of them.  
  
AN: One, two, three, four, five chapters, mua ha ha ha ha!! Well I'm back, with a vengeance. I have come to the realisation that time is slowly but surely coming to a stand still in my chapters. (My bad) After this one, time will pick up to a normal pace; for a while anyway. To my utter horror, I noted an error in the last chapter. Kristina speaks then answers herself. No, she wasn't just talking to herself, it was an error. The corrected passage reads:  
  
**************************************************************** "So" Pertho prodded "Bethany is here?"  
  
"So it appears" Kristina said. "I thought she was bad news"  
  
"Albus says he used his legilimancy and she's good" said Victoria.  
***************************************************************** I apologize if anyone was confused. On with the fic!!  
  
Chapter five: An unexpected visitor  
  
"Well, well" said Severus maliciously "Look who we have here". The cloaked figure gasped in surprise, turned, and tried to run out the door.  
  
"Stupefy!" Pertho yelled and the spell hit the cloaked figure squarely in the shoulders. The figure was now motionless. The five professors advanced on the form. Severus flicked his wand and the cloak disappeared. Kristina gasped then smiled at the familiar sight. A squat figure with a rather flabby face, eyes round, large and slightly bulging. Short curly hair matted with sweat. The entire effect brought to mind a toad paralyzed by a bright light.  
  
"Why, good evening Dolores" said Kristina in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Whatever brings you here?" Dolores Jane Umbridge's eyes widened in horror as she eyed the gathering before her; wands out, the professors were surrounding her.  
  
"Let me guess, Fudge sent you" said Pertho. Umbridge shook her head vehemently, unable to speak. "No?" pressed Pertho "Yes?"  
  
"Speak up Dolores, we can't hear you dear" Kristina coaxed sarcastically. She flicked her wand and Umbridge was able to speak.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"I know what you're up to!" she rasped pathetically. "The minister knows what Dumbledore's doing! Now if you all will tell me what I want to know, I'll let you live" she took out her wand and pointed it at the teachers. "First put your wands away!" The five teachers pocketed their wands quietly. *This is wonderful* Umbridge thought as the professors sat quietly in font of her. *Order of Merlin for me for capturing these spies!!*  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" asked Victoria. Umbridge smirked.  
  
"I'm allowed to do whatever is necessary to get the truth out of you!" she said triumphantly as she took a notebook out of her cloak. "You can start by telling me when you turned against the ministry"  
  
"That's easy" said Kristina "We were never for it" she smiled at Umbridge who looked very happy indeed as she scribbled furiously in her notebook. *Perfect, they'll be kissed by next week, Fudge will be so pleased!!*  
  
(Several hours of questioning later...)  
  
"Well, that's about everything" Dolores said rising. *They are all dead* "The Ministry expects Dumbledore to turn himself in for these crimes, as well as..."  
  
"Dumbledore?" interrupted Kristina "I don't recall ever telling him... do you Pertho?" Pertho smiled menacingly.  
  
"No, I don't recall that at all...I recall what we did" he said.  
  
"You!?! All this time, all the plots, only the five of you?" Umbridge cried in disbelief. "Dumbledore has been on our side all along?" *Shit, Dumbledore could be a powerful ally. We need him to defeat these teachers*  
  
"Oh yes" said Victoria "Did you miss that memo as inquisitor?" Umbridge was looking from face to face with shock.  
  
"You were under my supervision last year. It can't be" said Dolores.  
  
"Oh, it can" said Kristina "and it is".  
  
"Fudge and Dumbledore will be glad to know what you've been up to!" she cried. "What you've been hiding!" Umbridge got up and started for the door. "Well, you'd better start packing for Azkaban"  
  
"Leaving so soon Dolores?" asked Kristina "How rude!"  
  
"We were having such a nice chat too" said Victoria. She closed the door with a flick of her wand and muttered a spell. Dolores looked from one face to the other.  
  
"What? You didn't really think we'd just let you leave and tell Albus, did you?" asked Kristina incredulously. She laughed outright at the look on Umbridges face. Dolores turned with a shriek and ran towards the door.  
  
"Alohomora!" she cried. Nothing happened. "Alohomora!" Dolores yelled again. The five wizards were all walking toward her. "Alohomora, maximus alohomora!!" she screamed. She was sobbing and screaming alohomora. The professors were standing in a line behind her. She turned to face them, still sobbing.  
  
"The following statement is in accordance with educational decree number 29" said Kristina in a simple, monotone voice "Umbridge must die"  
  
"No!!" screamed Umbridge. Snape raised his wand and pointed it at Umbridge's chest.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" he said icily. There was a flash of green light and Umbridge slumped to the floor. Severus lowered his wand and looked at Pertho. Professor Nothiz stepped up beside the body.  
  
"Locomotor...Umbridge" he said. "Well, what are we going to do with her?"  
  
"Throw her into the pond" said Kristina "Either the merpeople or the squid will eat her".  
  
"What's Fudge going to do without his little lapdog?" mocked Kristina. Snape and Pertho smirked and Victoria smiled. Samantha however, looked grave. Pertho glanced at her and his smirk disappeared.  
  
"We'll have to move quickly" said Pertho "I wonder if anyone knew she was here".  
  
"Hmmmm" said Victoria "I doubt it, lets go. Don't worry, they can't trace that curse". The four followed Pertho out the door and down the halls. Victoria had covered Umbridge with a cloak. The travelled through the Great Hall when Severus turned and said,  
  
"If the five of us are caught out there, it's all finished. Let me go alone, the rest of you go back"  
  
"What if you're caught?" asked Kristina pointedly.  
  
"Then the four of you will still be here" Severus replied.  
  
"No one is going to get caught unless we stand here debating until morning, I've got her, I'll go" said Pertho and he strode purposefully out the main doors and out onto the dark grounds.  
  
"Well, we should get back" said Victoria.  
  
"Yeah" said Kristina. She turned and began to walk down the Hall to her quarters. Victoria headed off towards her office. Severus turned to go down to the dungeons. He was halfway down the hall when he realized that Samantha had followed him. *What is she doing?* he thought.  
  
"What are you doing?" Severus asked her. Her blue eyes pierced his black ones the way they always had in an unasked question. "You know, why do you ask?" Severus said irritably. *Why does she always know? She's always known* Professor Sinistra did not reply, she only turned and walked back through the entrance hall and towards the stairs. Severus continued on towards his office. *I am getting too old for this*. He strode into his domain.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Bethany woke the next morning to a very bright light. She cringed away from the sun that had invaded her sleep.  
  
"Sorry Bethany" said Michiko with a smile "Time to beat the rush, let's go"  
  
"All right" said Bethany, a bit sleepily. She got dressed and followed the other girls down into the common room. Alec and Draco were waiting for them.  
  
"Took you long enough" said Draco as the walked down to the Great Hall through deserted corridors.  
  
"Excuse me, you didn't have to wait for us" said Kathryn, shoving Draco into the wall.  
  
"Stop it you two, can't we begin one day without fighting?" asked Yukiko.  
  
"No" chorused Kathryn and Draco. Yukiko made an annoyed noise and he group reached the large oak doors of the Great Hall. They entered and made their way to the Slytherin table. The Hall was deserted except for two Ravenclaws who were sitting together at the far end of their table. The staff table too was bare except for three professors who were talking quietly. Bethany noticed that the professors were watching her as she sat down with her breakfast.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Severus saw his students walking in and stood with a sigh.  
  
"I'll be right back" he said to Kristina and Victoria "I have to hand out schedules". Snape walked down the long tables to the end where six Slytherin students sat. "Here are your schedules" he said coldly handing them out. "Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Where's Parkinson?" asked Kathryn bluntly. Snape eyed her warily.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson attends this school, however she has changed quarters at her parents' request" Snape said. Kathryn smirked and Michiko shook her head. Draco looked pensively at Alec who narrowed his eyes. Yukiko looked as serene as ever. Snape gave a curt nod and went back to the staff table. *What are they up to?* he wondered *Then again, do I want to know?*.  
  
"Well Severus" said Kristina "Ready to begin teaching?" she asked as she rose.  
  
"Oh yes" said Severus sarcastically "Empty heads with egos, good fun". He made his way down to his dungeon to prepare for his first class of the day; third year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So, are you elite or not?" asked Draco.  
  
"How do I know that?" asked Bethany. Draco seized her schedule and began to read while the others looked on with interest.  
  
"Yeah, you're elite" Draco said finally "You have Nothiz first like the rest of us".  
  
"I have what?" Bethany asked confused.  
  
"Professor Nothiz, he teaches elite transfiguration" supplied Yukiko.  
  
"Yeah, we get special professors because we take advanced lessons" said Kathryn "only Ravenclaws and Slytherins in the class, no fluffy Hufflepuffs or moronic fat-headed Gryffindors to slow us down!"  
  
"Well now, that wasn't very nice" said a voice from behind them "I think I'll take 10 points from Slytherin for that remark" Kathryn turned and made a face in disgust.  
  
"Sirius Black? What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously. He smirked,  
  
"I'm the new defence against the dark arts teacher and that's Professor Black to you Kathryn" he said smugly.  
  
"That's Miss Smythe to you, Professor" Kathryn shot back making the word professor exaggerated. Michiko laughed outright and Alec and Draco were snickering quietly. Bethany and Yukiko were smiling, but Black's face was going very red. Kathryn brushed past Black and swept down between the tables and out of the Great Hall while Sirius watched in anger. He was muttering furiously under his breath and snarled.  
  
"Dear, dear professor" said Michiko "Temper, temper" Black snarled again and grasped her by the arm where upon Michiko let out a bloodcurdling scream. Black eyes widened in shock.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*What!!?!?!?! Why is she screaming, oh crap I'm in trouble* thought Sirius. Suddenly Black was wrenched off Michiko and shoved onto the Hufflepuff bench. Sirius spun around and saw a frightening sight. Snape was standing in front of him, and he was livid.  
  
"What the devil do you think you're doing black?" Snape snarled. Draco bent to help Michiko up. She was holding her shoulder and two tears were running parallel down her cheeks.  
  
"She was being a condescending little prat!!" shouted Black pointing at Michiko.  
  
"Dear dear Black" Snape said "Temper, temper. Such a show is inappropriate, and you have injured a student..." Sirius snarled and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Are you all right?" Snape asked Michiko. *If he thinks he can go around handling students like he did his classmates, he's dead wrong* Snape thought.  
  
"Yes professor" she replied, her tears gone. "I am sorry about the unnecessary fuss"  
  
"You were not at fault Miss Tanaka, though I would like a word with Miss Smythe before class" Severus said. He walked out of the Great Hall again, and then he remembered why he had returned in the first place. Not to break up a fight, but because he hadn't seen professor Nothiz since the night before. Had he returned to the castle unscathed? Severus sighed.  
  
"Life treating you badly is it?" asked Kristina, who had come up behind him unnoticed. Her chestnut brown curls were gleaming in the light. The she bent towards him and said very quietly "Pertho got back fine, he's in his class now so stop worrying"  
  
"Thanks ever so" said Snape, but he was inwardly relived. He had very few friends and a great many enemies. He continued down to his class to wait for his students.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall and smiled at the familiar sight. The hall was buzzing with chatter as he sat down to breakfast. Professor McGonogall handed out their schedules. Harry started when he read his first class. Defence against the dark arts with...  
  
"Professor Black?" Ron cried in amazement "It can't be..."  
  
"He was cleared this summer, it could be!" said Hermione grinning widely "I wonder why he didn't tell us"  
  
"Maybe it was a surprise!" said Ron. "What's up Harry?" Ron asked because there was an odd look on Harry's face.  
  
"Snape" Harry said "Oh man!! He'll die of jealousy!!"  
  
"Finally a teacher that will favour us!!" Ron cheered. Harry smiled again; things were looking up this year.  
  
AN: Well another chapter done. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you very much to my beautiful reviewers. *runs around doing crazy dance and blowing kisses, knocks over fish tank, and pisses off Raoul* I love you all soooo much. *throws candy at the screen*. By the by, I would very much appreciate it if my reviewers would use my pen name please and thank you.  
  
Human-locker: Yes, suspenseful is a word. Glad you liked it. Sorry about Voldemort's lame ending. He wasn't needed, in fact I just needed him out of my way to continue on with my plans....I'm not telling who Bethany is so na na na na na na!! (It would ruin my plot-line, thin as it already is).  
  
Happy: Down with Harry!!! Yes I do have a lot of hate, but I put it to good use.  
  
Fifi1: sorry about the name dropping, I just needed to establish my base of characters. Glad you liked.  
  
Friend of a friend: well poo on you then, you are an alien. Throw her into the pond!! (lol) Oh and you were wrong about the cloak so ha ha ha ha ha ha!!  
  
( Chocolate to everyone who reviews!! ( 


	6. A Chapter in which lapdog teaches class

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Warner Brothers inc. have the rights to Harry Potter. No one cares. I don't own Lassie either. No, don't ask.  
  
AN. I have nothing to say, but Raoul and Fred do.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Things were looking good for Harry in the second week of school. His godfather was alive!! Plus he was the new DADA teacher, who favoured the Gryffindors shamelessly. Harry had left all thoughts of glowing-eyed, blonde-haired girls behind. Who cared, he was happy, he was free.

* * *

Sirius black was sitting in his office on Thursday evening in the second week of school. His lesson plans were spread out in front of him. His regular classes were going well. His elite classes were to begin the next day and he was worried. His encounter with elite students in the Great Hall had gotten him into Dumbledore's bad books, and with any luck, the students would not improve for class. Sirius sighed. How would he keep them in order?

* * *

Bethany sat down to breakfast as early as usual with Draco and Yukiko. "So, what's on the schedule for today?" asked Bethany.  
  
"Transfiguration, then DADA with Dumbledore's lapdog" supplied Kathryn, sitting down beside Draco, while Alec sat beside Bethany.  
  
"Where is Michiko?" inquired Alec. Yukiko smiled her shy smile.  
  
"She'll be in class with us" she said, and that's all she would say. The group went slowly to Black's third floor classroom, discussing whether or not he was qualified enough to teach elite classes. They met up with Michiko, just outside the door.  
  
"Hey guys" she said brightly.  
  
"Ugh" said Alec, with his usual rolled "r"s "You're far too cheerful, far too early". They entered the class, and took their seats.  
  
"Good morning" said Professor Nothiz in his calm voice. "I am glad to see you all after the summer; however, your classes have been switched. You have Professor Black right now."  
  
"Oh" said Michiko "When do we have Transfiguration?"  
  
"When you would have had defence against the dark arts" supplied Professor Nothiz.  
  
"Bye professor" said Michiko as the group moved to the different classroom. When they reached Black's classroom, he wasn't there.  
  
"He's late" complained Kathryn.  
  
Alec sat down beside the door, took out a book, and began to read. The others followed suit. They were interrupted ten minutes later by professor Snape striding down the corridor towards them.  
  
"Good morning professor!" called Kathryn brightly. Snape actually cringed at her falsely bright tone.  
  
"Miss Smythe, if you never use that tone again, it will be far too soon." Snape said "Is professor Black in there?".  
  
"Black's not there" said Kathryn.  
  
"Professor Black" Snape corrected.  
  
"Whatever" put out Michiko "It's not like he deserves the title, he's just a lapdog". Snape looked from one student to the next.  
  
"Listen here, all of you" he began seriously "I understand your biases towards Black, but Dumbledore has chosen him to be a professor, and it is my duty to remind you of the respect he is owed".  
  
"I owe Black nothing except a few well-placed curses" muttered Draco.  
  
"I will pretend I did not hear that" Snape said "He will favour Gryffindor, do not get any house points taken away for stupid comments". Snape strode back down the hall, and disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Well, I don't think he'll take any house points" said Michiko.  
  
"For what??" demanded Draco. Michiko grinned  
  
"You'll see" she said smugly, and even Yukiko smiled.  
  
"I hate twins" remarked Kathryn.  
  
"Well" Bethany said "They'll never lack a partner in crime"  
  
"Very true" said Alec.  
  
"There he is" whispered Michiko. The group turned to see Sirius Black walking down the hall. He was chatting with a Gryffindor girl with bushy, brown hair.  
  
"Could someone please tell me what Granger is doing here?" whispered Draco with disgust.  
  
"Black needs a Gryffindor to support him" whispered Kathryn "The lapdog's companion". AN. think of the word Black strode past the group, unlocked the classroom and entered. Bethany and her friends followed Granger through the door. They each took seats, Draco and Kathryn, Bethany and Michiko. Yukiko and Alec took separate seats. I wonder why Bethany thought. She got her answer. Two Ravenclaw students entered the class, a boy and a girl. The girl sat with Yukiko, and the boy with Alec. Bethany recognized them from her other elite classes as Padma Patil and Helios Todros. She had been shocked to learn that her Slytherin friends had friends in Ravenclaw as well. She smiled at Padma, who smiled back. Helios and Alec were deep in conversation. Black was sitting at his desk, and Granger was sitting just in front of him. The bell rang and the talking stopped immediately. Each student in the small class, in the large classroom took out a quill and parchment with the exception of Hermione, who was talking to Black quite animatedly.  
  
"The blue orang-utans are coming!!" Black cried in anguish.  
  
"Excuse me, professor Black" said Kathryn loudly "when the bell rings, people stop talking and class begins". Sirius looked at her as if she'd sprouted antlers, then nodded curtly and stood holding the attendance roster.  
  
"When I call your name, say here" said Black. He glanced down at the attendance in his hand.  
  
"Mister Anselov"  
  
"Present" said Alec.  
  
"Miss Granger"  
  
"Here professor!" said Hermione brightly. There was a retching noise in the room, but Black could not tell where.  
  
"Miss Knight"  
  
"Here" was the quiet response.  
  
"Mister Malfoy" said Black with distaste.  
  
"I resent that comment" Draco said.  
  
"I did not hear you say here..." Black said.  
  
"You're stupid if you think my ghost is answering you" Draco said.  
  
"You will watch your tone" said Black. When Draco didn't answer, he continued.  
  
"Miss Patil"  
  
"Here" she said.  
  
"Miss Smythe"  
  
"I am here" said Kathryn in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Miss Tanaka"  
  
"Here" said Michiko  
  
"Miss Tanaka" said Black "Sorry, I repeated..."  
  
"Here" said Yukiko.  
  
"There are two of you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes" said Michiko.  
  
"Oh" said Sirius.  
  
"Mister Todros"  
  
"Here" said Helios.  
  
These kids are too good for me Black thought. How can I manage them?. He strode to the blackboard and picked up the chalk. He heard a snigger behind him, but he ignored it.  
  
"Take down these notes about the patronus charm". First thing on the lesson plan I received Black was thinking. He needed to keep to the curriculum. I hope this isn't too difficult, Harry can do it, but he's the best of all them. He glanced at the class, and saw that only Hermione was taking notes. The rest weren't even paying attention, they were reading other things. Fine! I'll give them a quiz when I'm done Black thought, now angry I'll show those Slytherins. He finished the note, and waited for Hermione's quill to stop moving. When she finished Sirius said,  
  
"Okay, since the rest of you were so intent on that lesson... Pop quiz!!" He waited in anticipation for gasps of dismay. The class; however, seemed bored. "Put away your books and bags, and take out a quill" He waited for them to comply, and was secretly relieved when they did as he asked. "Describe the patronus charm, spell, cause, effect, look etc. Anything you can remember, maybe this will teach you to listen!" He watched as the class began to write. Hermione was writing, but what unnerved him was the rapid speed with which the rest of the class was writing. He collected the quizzes.  
  
"Okay, I want you all to do the first ten questions on page 4 in your textbooks" said Sirius. He sat down at his desk and began to correct the quizzes. Hermione's was first. She only missed two questions, and she was a little vague. Sirius wrote "great" on her paper, and turned to the next one: Patil and began to read. Oh my god!! She has the literal definitions about everything! This is perfect, auror-level work!. He turned through the rest of the pile and was stunned to see that most of the results were similar. A couple were not as detailed as Patil's, but they were still perfect. He handed them all back as the bell rang.  
  
"Finish those questions for homework" Black said.

* * *

"That was the largest waste of time I have ever had to suffer!" Kathryn complained. There was a general murmur of consent from the rest of the group as they walked towards their next class.  
  
"Hey Michiko" said Draco "What happened to the stunt that you were going to do?" She grinned and shook her head.  
  
"It will take some time" she said.  
  
"Whatever" said Kathryn. "Let's go to lunch". They headed down to the great hall.

* * *

A few days later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were preparing for a visit to the Burrow. They chose to go there by portkey instead of going to Hogsmead.  
  
"Come on guys!" Harry said as the landed with a thump in the woods outside the Burrow, "Let's get going".  
  
"If we go any faster, we'll be going backwards" Hermione grumbled. The trio made their way up the hill.  
  
"Hey Ron" Harry said, "I bet you that your family's going to be..." Harry's throat caught as he beheld the Burrow. Things were strewn across the lawn. It was dark and looming over the house was a ghostly figure. A skull with a serpent crawling out of its mouth.

* * *

AN dun dun dun!! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!! Oh I know its lame, get over it. Only for human locker did I post this.


	7. A Chapter in which Sirius gets drunk

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor am I Warner Brothers, some Book Company, or publisher. Many people own rights to Harry Potter, I am not one of them. Duh. I stole something from Daria, and something from the Simpsons too!! Watcha gonna do about it?? Huh?? Punk!! I don't own them either!!!  
  
AN. This chapter is dedicated to Friend of a Friend. Said friend made me add things to my story for fun, since no one reads this anyway, I said why not? The rest of the story will be strange... (Check boxes??) I hate all of you people who read and do not review, you suck. If you want something to happen, I will try to add it, if I like you. If I don't, then well, what can I say? I like strangers (sometimes), so give me an idea. Don't worry, the story will still have a plot, but the delivery has taken a turn towards fun!! (For me anyway). Please note that Alec is German; his last name is spelt Wagner, but pronounced Vahgner, if I spell it canadianishly.  
  
Chapter 7 Sirius Black and the AA Meeting  
  
Harry was in a daze. Everywhere were flashing lights, concerned- looking wizards, body bags, people rushing past silently in black, people crying, sobbing, and above everything, the shadowy green skull loomed ominously, a silent reminder of the horrors that had taken place not so long ago.  
  
The Weasleys were dead, almost all of them, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Harry couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? Voldemort was dead!! Dumbledore had killed him during the summer... Someone must have reincarnated him... Snape!!! It must have been, but how? Harry vowed revenge upon the slimy git, if it was the last thing he ever did. Little did he know, it would be (dun dun dun, just kidding).

* * *

The early morning staff meeting ended and professor Snape nearly ran out of the room. Great, he thought Just great. This is what I need, more work.... Snape was furious. The ministry had sent out a warning of disaster. Voldemort had struck again, it seemed. Moreover, he wasn't dead at all. Albus was furious with him for being left out of Voldemort's plans and Fudge was pissed because Snape had said that Voldemort wasn't back. Bloody hell, that man is thick. First, he won't admit that he was back when he was, now he's denying that he's dead when he is. Blubbering git...God I need an anthropomorphic personification...

* * *

Sirius Black left the early staff meeting with lines creasing his hideous face. The Dark Lord is back he thought furiously, and that stupid wanker Snape is telling some cock and bull story that he isn't!!!! Harry is in direct danger, he has had been through enough trauma though....the poor Weasleys...  
  
Black walked into his DADA class feeling tired and pissed (AN. off and drunk he he he). His head felt enormous and he was sure that the lights were brighter...

* * *

Professor Black sure looks like shit Kathryn thought as she observed the new DADA teacher scowling at everything he put his eyes on. (AN. yes I know). Michiko sat down beside Kathryn, lent over and whispered,  
  
"What's shakin' bakin', he looks fried to me". Kathryn laughed quietly.  
  
"Tell me about it, look at him!" Kathryn replied. Michiko shook her head. Black walked to his podium and picked up the attendance. He glanced around and looked a bit dazed.  
  
"...People of Mars!!......I mean students in my class..." Black said groggily, "Ugh....shit....just uh......do some work in your texts or something....just be quiet!!....nargh" He collapsed onto his desk and his class gaped at him.  
  
"Wow" said Yukiko. The group moved to make a circle of chairs.  
  
"That was an abysmal performance" said Alec, looking disgusted.  
  
"Hi my name is Sirius and I'm an alcoholic" muttered Michiko. "Check this circle; it's like an AA meeting"  
  
"What's AA??" asked Draco.  
  
"Never mind" sighed Michiko.  
  
"Whatever" said Kathryn, "More talking time today, I needed to ask you about the Weasleys. Did you parents tell you about it??"  
  
"Yeah" said Padma "My father wrote to me, he made me promise not to tell my mother or my sister"  
  
"What did he say!?!?" asked Kathryn, "My parents don't know anything!! And they're both aurors!! You're dad's just a librarian"  
  
Padma glanced around, and noted that Hermione was still absent; she had been since the massacre. Very quietly she said, "My father is an unspeakable".  
  
"What??" hissed Michiko "That's awesome!!"  
  
"Well" said Padma, "He's never home, but he tells me some things. Above the Weaseys' house when they were found, it was floating above the scene. The Dark Mark." There was a long silence; most in the group were looking pale. Alec broke the silence.  
  
"That is sick" he said, "How dare they use that sign in mockery!" he said fiercely, but quietly.  
  
"Utterly disgusting" added Kathryn.  
  
"Stupid bastards" muttered Draco, "That means more to us..."  
  
"Shhhhhh!!" hissed Yukiko, "Someone could hear!"  
  
The group continued discussing quietly that night's events, adding the bits they had heard in turn, until it painted a picture that was as ugly as it was unsettling. Suddenly Alec lurched up.  
  
"I'm going to be sick" he muttered, "...Be back...." Alec walked up to Professor Black's desk and coughed. "Excuse me professor" he began wanly, "but I..."  
  
"D'yah no wha the pro'lem is wit tchou?" Black slurred. "You're a damn Slathertin and you're just a bad ass. All of yez, hoodlums....ugh....what d'ya want, Mr. Slathertin? He he he, look at chou all pissed off't me 'cause I'm a pofressissaurus and you're naught but a stupident!! Ha ha ha .............." Alec's stomach gave a lurch and he forgot about asking permission and ran to the bathroom. Black stood with a groan and approached the lectern.  
  
"Okay class, it's time to begin" he said, pulling out a disgruntled- looking rooster. "This is our new attendance rooster!! Skipping, skipping, skipping, Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Cock-a-doodle-doo" said Draco glancing at Kathryn, who promptly fell off her chair, laughing.  
  
"Who cares?..." Black said, and he turned to the attendance rooster. "Bad rooster!" he said viciously. "Incendio!" he cried, pointing at the rooster, which promptly burst into flames. Black began to eat the now barbecued attendance rooster. The class began to pack up their things. Black turned to them and announced in a singsong voice,  
  
"Bucket-o-nothing!! Irritate family, disturb friends, annoy perfect strangers, its bucket-o-nothing!! For only 99999999!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The remaining students in his class just left.

* * *

The group walked into Snape's dungeon after Black's class. Alec still wasn't back, but he had sent them a note saying he was okay, but VERY sick. Snape looked up as they sat down.  
  
"Where is Mister Wagner?" inquired professor Snape.  
  
"One might say he went to church and is praying at the altar and reading the gospel according to Puke" supplied Kathryn. Michiko let out a small guffaw. Snape lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I hardly think it is funny" Snape said.  
  
"Oh but it is, Professor" Michiko "You see, Alec's pregnant"  
  
"What?!!?!?!?!?" yelled Professor Snape.  
  
"Only joking professor" Michiko said sweetly, "He's probably got the flu. Helios is with him now, so he'll let us know if Alec gets worse. If you see little vomit bats flying down the hall, go get Madame Pomphrey. Alec stole the breakfast I was going to give...well never mind that..."  
  
"If you have all finished disrupting my class" Snape said sourly, "Take down these notes on brewing potions with ingredients that can combine themselves against your will".  
  
But professor Snape's class would not go uninterrupted after all. Twenty minutes before the end of class, Kathryn lurched from her seat. She was shivering and pale. Kathryn ran towards the back of class. She stumbled and fell near the door, when she stood again, she was sick in the garbage can before she ran quickly out of class.  
  
"What is going on!?" Snape demanded icily. "There is no reason for this!"  
  
"I don't know" Michiko said, "This isn't funny anymore"  
  
"Hmm" Yukiko said, "This is starting to look dangerous".

* * *

Draco walked quickly through the halls. He found it very suspicious that those particular two friends of his were in trouble, especially after the Weasleys... shit he thought If this is what I think it is, we are dead.  
  
Draco strode into the Slytherin common room and up to Alec's room. He heard quiet talking and opened the door. Alec and Kathryn were sitting at the small table. Draco took one look at the familiar black robes they wore and froze. He felt cold and he couldn't breathe. Alec grabbed Draco and shoved him into a chair; then he shut the door. Alec glanced at Kathryn, and then he said,  
  
"Look Draco, we've been...called"  
  
"By whom??" Draco asked, "Voldemort is dead, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes he is" replied Kathryn in a satisfied tone.  
  
"Then who activated your Dark Marks?!?!?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Well........."  
  
AN. Sorry it's so short, but I like cliffies, even thought his one is TOTALLY obvious. Sorry, I like to write, so I do, I know its bad, but its fun. Someone just shoot me please. It was short, it was crap, and no one loves this, so why bother?? Wait!!!!!!!! Human Locker and Friend of a Friend love me!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys!!!!!!!  
  
Human Locker- no they didn't cheat, send me more stuff to add!! Orang- utans? He he he  
  
Friend of a Friend- one day you will take over the world. Cock-a-doodle-doo hun you rock!!!!!! We Love you Dark Continent!! Goodnight!!!! How will Sirius fit into his itty-bitty class? Snape can't have an attendance rooster too, so STOP ASKING!!!!! 


	8. A Chapter in which questions are asked

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter blah..... blah....... Blah......... hey, if you did sue me, you'd have to take me home to be your slave, and then I'd copy what you write there anyway, so what's the point?? There is none, thank you.  
  
AN. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I have some very sad news for you all!!!! Please go get a box of Kleenex........okay? It is my sad task to inform you all that my beta, Raoul is dead. He died in the care of Friend of a Friend (....fish killer.......) and so now, I write alone because no beta could replace Raoul. So now Fiend not my Friend will have to suffer the consequences of having killed my beta!!!! There is an empty spot on my desk....... ( Anyway, on with the chapter. It's chapter 8 !!!!!! I can't believe I made it this far!!!!! Yay me!!!!!!  
  
If I don't get at least 8 reviews for this ( [ahem] from different people) I will not post the next chapters, just send them to the people who review. So take that!! REVIEW !!!!  
  
For Raoul, my beta in the sky  
  
Chapter 8 Who did Conjure the Dark Mark?   
  
Severus Snape was in a foul mood. He stalked around his private quarters muttering under his breath. He had called his friends over to discuss what on earth they were going to do about this latest disturbance. The morons at the ministry were shouting from every tower that Voldemort had returned. Something has returned he mused. But what??

* * *

Flashback  
  
"Look Draco, we've been...called"  
  
"By whom??" Draco asked, "Voldemort is dead, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes he is" replied Kathryn in a satisfied tone.  
  
"Then who activated your Dark Marks?!?!?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Well........."

* * *

"We're not exactly sure who summoned us" Kathryn admitted. "We just got the time and location as usual, didn't you get it?"  
  
"No" Draco said, "I haven't been... in as long as you two..."  
  
"We've never talked about it" said Kathryn slowly.  
  
"About what?" asked Draco.  
  
"The meetings, being......you know....." Kathryn said  
  
"Never mind, we have to go soon and it'll take too long..." Alec muttered. "Why do we have to talk about it anyway? There's nothing to say. Who we are is not what we are when we're there. We know that."  
  
"Maybe" said Kathryn, "But why hasn't Draco been called?"  
  
"More importantly" Alec said "Have the others been called?"  
  
"I don't know" said Kathryn "Being called doesn't make them sick, so how do we know?"  
  
"We ask" Draco said, rising from his seat. "Let's go"  
  
"We should wait for Helios" Alec said.  
  
"We'll leave him a note" Kathryn said. Alec frowned. "Come on..."

* * *

Severus Snape looked up as three students entered his study, unannounced. When he saw the way that two of the students were dressed he stood and asked hastily,  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
Draco answered his question. "They've been called" he said. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They have? I was not called" Snape said slowly.  
  
"Neither was I" said Draco.  
  
"Well, this is a matter for investigation" Snape said. "When are you summoned Kathryn?"  
  
"In ten minutes from now" Kathryn replied, looking at her watch.  
  
"Blast..." Snape muttered.  
  
"Professor" Alec said, "We have to go. If we don't and it's..."  
  
"Yes, I know" Snape said wearily. "I do not want you to go alone. I trust you, but you are young...Give me a moment." Snape drew his wand and muttered quietly to it for a few minutes. He ended his last conversation with a sigh and put away his wand. "None of the others here at Hogwarts were called" he said. "You have to go in alone. Do nothing to jeopardize yourselves. Leave as soon as possible, but try to identify anyone there for us. The Order of the Pheonix cannot be counted upon. They serve the ministry. We do not. We serve a darker purpose. Meet our organisation at ten o'clock tonight, in the room. Do not be late. You are dismissed"  
  
"Yes professor" said Kathryn, as the three turned and left.  
  
What am I going to do? Thought Snape. Someone is summoning select Death Eaters to do who knows what. I thought these spying days were over with me. Now, not only do I have to play both sides, my select students do as well.

* * *

The three made their way back down the hall,  
  
"I don't think you should go" Draco said, stopping suddenly. "It's not right, this summon is all wrong. It doesn't match the Dark Lord at all."  
  
"You're right" said Kathryn, "We'll go, but we'll hide and see what's up before we show ourselves!"  
  
"Great" muttered Alec "Let's get going then"  
  
The three friends walked swiftly down the corridors of the school. They halted before a painting and after glancing around, walked through it. The winding steps led them down into a large, circular room, crammed with various objects. A small fireplace was surrounded by large chairs. Bookcases full of books lined one wall, and what appeared to be potions ingredients, another. An obvious potion station was set up, and equipment was accessible on shelves up above the laboratory. Everything was neat. Not one book or potion bottle was out of place. The two small beds, against another space of wall were neatly made, and the curtains that could be drawn to seclude the beds hung neatly to the side. A table was pushed up against another wall with many chairs surrounding its three remaining sides. An empty painting hung on the wall over the table, its frame of ornate silver glimmered in the light. Kathryn sighed and rummaged in her pocket and produced a small, green bag with a drawstring. She opened it, and she and Alec stepped up to the fireplace. Draco stood back.  
  
"Be careful" Draco said.  
  
"I'm always careful" Kathryn retorted.  
  
"Right" scoffed Draco, "Alec, try and get back here in one piece".  
  
"Will do" said Alec. He took a fistful of powder from the vase above the fireplace. Kathryn removed a small knife from the bag; Alec held out his left forearm, his Dark Mark was burnt black. Kathryn sliced a shallow cut on top of the mark. Alec let a few drop bleed onto the powder in his other hand before he let Draco heal the cut with a spell. Alec stepped into the fireplace and said,  
  
"Riddle Manor". He vanished in a cloud of red flames. Kathryn took a fistful of powder and held out her forearm to Draco, who made a cut onto her Dark Mark. She let it bleed a little onto the powder, before Draco healed her cut too.  
  
Kathryn stepped into the fireplace. "Hurry back" Draco said. With a nod Kathryn called,  
  
"Riddle Manor" and she too vanished in a cloud of red flames. Draco grabbed a book off the shelf and sat in a chair by the fire to wait.

* * *

Kathryn and Alec appeared in the attic of Riddle Manor. They quickly exited through the window and slithered down the drainpipe to the yard below. Silently, they made their way around to the front door. Alec opened it; silently willing it not to make a sound. "Come on" he whispered to Kathryn. They hurried into the house and down the hall. They heard voices coming from the dining room. Alec and Kathryn slid into the closet that was just before it, and looked through the small spy hole there.

* * *

Alec hissed as he saw several Death Eaters present. They all wore the masks and hooded robes that Voldemort had given them. "Alec?" Kathryn hissed, "Who is that one sitting alone?"  
  
It was then that Alec noted that one of them was sitting on the throne- like chair at the head of the table. The figure was medium height and slightly built, a woman, he decided. Her mask concealed her face, but she wore no hood and her white-blonde hair hung straight past her shoulders. "Kathryn" Alec whispered. "We need to get out of there fast. We're out of our league here....Kathryn?" Alec looked over at the space that Kathryn had once occupied. She was gone.

* * *

AN. Sorry it's so short, but it has to end here. It's just the way it has to be.  
  
Review please!!! 


	9. A Chapter in which Snape does a stupid t...

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Harry Potter, or its rights, this would be a novel. Also, let us highlight the title of this website in two parts: Fanficton. Fans writing in fiction. Duh, like it's not   
  
AN. I'm back with vengeance. This chapter will take a bit of a dark turn!! Yay evil turn!!! The plot is here!!! Or maybe not, I can pretend if I want to!!  
  
Chapter 9 A Chapter in which Snape does a Stupid Thing  
  
(A chapter in which Hotaru21 manically changes all her chapter titles)  
  
Samantha Sinistra was distraught. One of her students was missing, and the Dark Mark had been sent out. Hers was burning ever painfully into her arm, but she needed to speak to Severus before she left for the manor. She found him in the circular room that was their meeting place. She found Severus there, he was pacing.  
  
"Severus" she said, "A student is missing, I think she's gone to the manor"  
  
"Samantha" he snapped. "I know, she told us she was going!" Snape strode angrily around the table, and out the door before she could make her protest known. Pertho looked up from his novel.  
  
"Didn't you hear Snape talking earlier? Padma went shortly after Alec and Kathryn" he asked.  
  
"It's not her!" Samantha said exasperatedly. "Another students is gone as well"  
  
"Who?" demanded Pertho.  
  
"Bethany Knight" was the quiet reply.

* * *

Alec glanced around the closet and slipped outside. He promptly knocked over Kathryn, who had been standing just outside the door.  
  
"What did you think you were doing!?!?" Alec whispered viciously.  
  
"I was listening" Kathryn muttered. "I thought I heard someone out here"  
  
"Kat, do me a favour and don't do that again" Alec said quietly, as they made their way to the dining room.  
  
"Welcome" the blond woman said, with a wave of her hand to the table. Though there were many Death Eaters in the room, the blonde woman had pointed to the chairs beside one who was obviously younger. Her straight, black hair was just visible under her hood. Alec and Kathryn sat down beside the girl.  
  
"Hey guys" she said in pallet whisper. Alec jumped as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Padma?" he said, "When did you get here?" She shrugged.  
  
"Same as you" she replied. The blonde woman rapped on the table for silence. She stood and eyed all present warily.  
  
"I have summoned you here" she began, "Not because I wish to avenge the Dark Lord, who cares about that? But because I will best him, and I value your loyal support". You could have heard a pin drop in the room. "I will give you now the choice to join me. You have a week to decide. Go now, inform the others."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Goyle. There was a flash of green light and he slumped over.  
  
"No questions" hissed the blonde. "Go now, tell the others'.

* * *

The three students returned to the circular room together. Kathryn felt sick. She'd never get used to all the killing. Alec put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she fought back tears. "This is stupid" she thought to herself "I hate Goyle, he was a stupid, murderous brute".  
  
"It's okay Kat, we'll stop this" Alec said quietly. Professor Snape approached the couch where the three of them were seated, and Alec removed his arm from Kathryn's shoulders.  
  
"What happened?' asked Snape.  
  
"There's this blonde woman" Kathryn said. "She wants to best the Dark Lord"  
  
"Is that all she said?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes" said Padma. "She said we have a week to decide whether we will join her forces".  
  
"Great" muttered Snape. "That's all she told us as well".  
  
"You went?" asked Alec.  
  
"Yes" Snape said, "After your group, she spoke to us in the room next door. We couldn't hear you"  
  
"Professor" Padma said hesitantly. "She..."  
  
"Yes Padma?" Snape said.  
  
"She killed Goyle, he questioned her identity. She cursed him instantly". Snape sighed.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Patil...Padma. This blonde woman is serious. I need to speak with Kristina. Try to get some sleep, we'll discuss this later." He left without a backward glance. Kathryn, Alec and Padma left for their dormitories.

* * *

Samantha Sinistra and Pertho Nothiz were still hunting around for the missing student when she appeared on their map as a dot in the Slytherin dormitory.  
  
"What on earth?" muttered Samantha, "Pertho, she's back in her room"  
  
"Could it be a mistake?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at the map. "No, it isn't....how can this be?"  
  
"We should inform Severus" Samantha said. "He needs to know Bethany was gone for the night"  
  
"Whatever you say Sam" Pertho said, falling in beside her as they made their way to Snape's office. "You need to learn to speak up to him, you know". Samantha looked down, and said nothing. "Never mind" Pertho said quickly, sensing Samantha's distress. He took her hand and said, "Let's go".

* * *

Severus Snape called himself ten kinds of idiot when he found out that it was Bethany that Samantha had been talking about.  
  
"I am such a shit" Snape thought out loud.  
  
"You sure are" Pertho said. Snape glared at him.  
  
"Thank you for your constructive criticism. I will store it with the other 80 billion things I was worrying about at the time" Snape retorted.  
  
"Well, now our suspicions are furthered. Should we tell the students about that?" asked Pertho.  
  
"No" Snape said, "They're friends with her and nothing can change"  
  
"Right" Pertho said. "See you later; be nicer to your sister".

* * *

AN. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter, "A Chapter in which Harry learns that others have suffered more than he has". 


	10. A Chapter in which Harry views suffering

Disclaimer: See chapters one through nine.  
  
AN. Wow!! I actually made it to the double digits. I didn't think I would... Well, anyway I revamped my room and I'm really excited, so don't mind me!  
  
This chapter is going to have a darker part... this is rated PG 13, what can I say?? I'm only worried about certain innocent minds who will be reading this fic because someone told them I wrote it. They think I'm a quiet, shy person.....yeah right...... So guys sorry, but this is what goes on in my head. It's my story. If you don't like the sound of it, press the back button.  
  
To fanfic authors, this is nothing... not even PG 13, I don't think anyway....but I have a sick mind, so you know....  
  
To my disgust I found out that my spell check has been auto- correcting one of my characters' names. Thanks to Friend of a Friend for pointing it out. Pertho's last name is spelt Nauthiz, and not Nothiz.  
  
Chapter 10 A Chapter in which Harry learns that others have  
suffered more than he has  
  
Severus Snape and his select colleagues were seated at the table in the circular room that was their headquarters.  
  
"Let me get this straight" Professor Vector said, "We're not going to question Miss Knight on where she was last night?"  
  
"We can't" said Professor Summers, annoyed "She could be working for either of the two sides. We can't reveal ourselves".  
  
"Great" said Professor Vector, "Just how I wanted to spend this year".  
  
"We don't know that she is involved at all" said Professor Nauthiz, "She could have gone anywhere. You are all jumping unnecessarily to pessimistic conclusions of worst-case scenarios"  
  
"Shut up Pertho!" said Professor Summers animatedly, "You just don't want to have to interrupt your precious research!"  
  
"Pertho is right Kristina" said the man in the painting that hung over the table. "It is vital that this Knight-girl's disposition becomes known to us. It is equally vital that Dumbledore and the ministry do not become aware of our actions. This new conflict is the same as the war with the Dark Lord. There are three sides, only two are known to the public. Things are never as simple as "good vs evil, black vs white". We must act cautiously"  
  
"Your wisdom intrudeth into my vainglory, oh infinitely meticulous and aged-one. Might I inquire as to why you have decided to grace us with your presence?" said Professor Summers.  
  
"I wish to preserve my legacy, oh infinitesimally irritating and obnoxious-one. So be quiet, and acknowledge your superiors" Said the portrait man exasperatedly.  
  
"Stop it, you two" said Professor Snape, irritated. "This is no time to be squabbling like children."  
  
"I do not squabble like a child" admonished the man in the painting. While Professor Summers threw her quill at Severus and said "Screw off!"  
  
"We need to know if Bethany was the blonde-haired woman who is leading this uprising" said Professor Sinistra quietly.  
  
"We need to know who it was" amended Professor Nauthiz, "Peu importe if it was Bethany or not". (AN I defy to think of an English expression that means that)  
  
"It is my wish to meet with our entire organisation" said the man in the painting.  
  
"It is my wish that you would speak English form this century" muttered Professor Summers.  
  
"I am not from this century" the man in the painting reminded her.  
  
"We'll meet tomorrow, after dinner" said Professor Vector.  
  
"Done" Snape said.

* * *

Sirius Black was sitting in his classroom and going over his lesson plans. He needed to combine his two sixth-year classes for the next day because he only wanted to teach the lesson once, plus he had a limited supply of creatures. He was supposed to teach the students how to destroy a boggart. He figured it would be simpler to just combine the two classes.

* * *

Padma Patil was sitting down to breakfast with Helios, when Bethany ran up to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hey guys" Bethany said, with a smile. "Black's changed our class location; we're combined with the normal class, so we have to go to that room instead. Normal time though"  
  
"What on earth is he doing?" demanded Helios. "He's so hodgepodge about everything that we'll never have anything routine anymore".  
  
"Oh quit complaining" Bethany said, "It'll be fun to best the Gryffindors and Black". Padma smiled.  
  
"It will" she said, "Did it say why we are combining our classes?"  
  
"Of course not" said Bethany, "That would make sense". Bethany went to rejoin the Slytherins at the Slyhterin table.  
  
"I hate changes" muttered Helios.  
  
"Stop acting like an old man" declared Padma, "You'll get wrinkles!"  
  
"More than half of them will be your doing" Helios retorted. He added in a much quieter voice, "We meet tonight, you know" Padma sighed.  
  
"I do" she replied. "Let's be off then" Helios only sighed, but he rose and followed Padma out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry Potter was stunned to see that his DADA class had been combined with the elite class. That was Hermione's class, and she said that they were all dark Slytherin types. What was Sirius thinking combining the two?" When he got to class, ten minutes early, the front seats on the left side were all occupied with students. Eight of them in total, Harry noted. He took a seat on the right and eyed them warily. The Blonde girl who had been sorted that year was talking to Malfoy. "Evil" Harry thought, "She's bad news". Time went by, and slowly the class filled up. Ron and Hermione sat beside Harry. Sirius entered the class and gave him a small smile as he passed.  
  
"Right" Sirius said when the bell rang, "Today you have come together to learn an advanced spell. We are going to learn how to destroy a Kriasek in a single shot. A Kriasek is a creature that preys on people. It makes you relive your most painful memory in hopes to paralyse you long enough to attack you unsuspecting. In these times, you know You-know-who is back, he may send these out to prey on the ministry or even you students. The Kriasek cannot speak at all. There is a spell that will destroy it in one blow. Unlike "ridikkulus" for a boggart, no happy memories or laughter required. That's a good thing for our elite friends..." The Gryffindors crowed with laughter. Harry, laughing along with them, turned to look at the elite students and abruptly stopped laughing. Though they were usually pale, most of them were as white as their parchment. Their eyes were locked with each others' in many silent conversations.  
  
"What is going on with them?" Harry wondered, "That wasn't Sirius' comment that did that..." He watched as a girl with brown hair, curled into a messy bun, raised her hand. Sirius glanced at her and sighed.  
  
"Yes Miss Smythe, I realize that my comment was inappropriate, I apologize for the immaturity, and thank you for reminding me that as a teacher I should not be making such remarks" Sirius reeled off in a bored voice.  
  
"Not that" said Smythe, "You're not allowed to bring a Kriasek into the elite class." She stated, worry was barely audible in her voice.  
  
"Why on earth not!?!?" laughed Black. "I am capable of protecting you, should the need arise. Professor Dumbledore gave permission for these creatures for my class"  
  
"Because you're not! You didn't ask about your elite class!" Snapped Malfoy, shooting Black a glare that could have frozen the lake outside.  
  
"I believe Mr. Malfoy" Black began menacingly, "That I am the professor of this class and I will decide what will and will not be present. May I remind you that your father is now in Azkaban, so he is no longer an available threat for you to use against me". Draco's abnormally pale face contorted into a wordless snarl and Black smiled. "Sit down Mr. Malfoy" he said. Harry watched as the Smyhte girl stood and announced.  
  
"You can place whatever you want in class, but we don't have to stay! Let's go" she grabbed Padma, who was behind her, by the arm.  
  
"Anyone who leaves fails the unit!" black said quickly. Padma shrugged her arm out of Smythe's hold and shook her head.  
  
"You can't do that!" yelled Smythe.  
  
"I just did!" said Black triumphantly. "50 points from Slyhterin for your disgraceful outburst!!" Smythe's eyes narrowed to slits. Harry saw that she was shaking. "What is going on here!?!?!" he wondered.  
  
"You can't stay, you won't fail!!" Smythe said to Padma, but Padma just shook her head. Sirius advanced on them.  
  
"She will fail, as will anyone who leaves" Black said. Smythe stormed out of the class. Sirius closed the doors and said,  
  
"Now if there will be no more interruptions, line up against the wall." The class obeyed him quickly as Black swept the desks to the sides of the classroom. "Now" he said, "to destroy the Kriasek, wave your wand like so", Black demonstrated with his own wand, "and say: bakuhatsu! Come on, practice the incantation."  
  
"Bakuhatsu" Harry repeated along with the class. He noted that Padma was getting increasingly pale.  
  
"Excellent!" Black said after a few minutes. "Now, you will each face a Kriasek in turn. You will show me the spell first, of course. Know that I am here if anything goes wrong." Hermione's hand waved through the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Black asked.  
  
"Will others see our memory?" she asked. Black looked thoughtful.  
  
"No, because it won't be that bad for people as young as you, so you won't see the memory because it's not bad enough" he replied.  
  
"Uh oh" Harry thought to himself, "What about me?? I've seen more than any of them". But Sirius looked at Harry and nodded. "He knows I'm strong" Harry thought proudly.  
  
"Okay, let's see... Hermione, you first" Black said. Hermione took a step forward and said clearly,  
  
"Bakuhatsu!" A blast of copper light exploded from her wand, and she smiled.  
  
"Wonderful!" beamed Black, "Now I'll release the Kriasek". He took a box out from under his desk and placed it on the floor in front of him. He took a step back and levelled his wand at it. "Alohomora" he said, and the box opened. A black shadow emerged from the box and moved towards Hermione.  
  
"Bakuhatsu!" she cried, and the Kriasek exploded in a flash of copper light. The Gryffindors and Black applauded her as she resumed her place. Things went the same for the rest of the Gryffindors, until it came to Harry. As he stepped forward, Harry noted that he was the last of the Gryffindors. Black opened the box and Harry watched the shadow. It advanced without warning, and Harry caught a flash of Cedric, dead, before he declared,  
  
"Bakuhatsu!" and the Kriasek exploded. He could tell that the others had seen Cedric too.  
  
"Good Harry" Black said. "You see, we would have seen more, but Harry was strong enough to beat it."  
  
"Or maybe, that memory is not as bad as others" Malfoy said.  
  
"Another 20 points from Slytherin!" roared Black, "You next Malfoy." Draco stepped forward with a determined look in his eyes. Black released the Kriasek and it advancede on Draco.  
  
"I wonder what Draco would see" mused Harry, as he watched the shadow. Draco, at the head of the line of elite students was locked onto the Kriasek. Harry caught a flash of blonde hair and a whip. Suddenly, Draco called,  
  
"Bakuhatsu!" and it exploded. Draco however, had lost his calm look. Sirius didn't seem to notice. The next girls who went were twins. Through them, Harry saw Voldemort killing a screaming woman. They both overcame the Kriasek. Through a German boy, he saw a flash of red eyes and white teeth. The Ravenclaw boy, Todros went next. He stepped up. Harry caught a flash of a boy, dead in a coffin. It looked exactly like Helios. It sat up and said hollowly.  
  
"It's your fault, why didn't you help me?" Before the boy dispersed the Kriasek. The twin that was beside him grasped his shoulder.  
  
"Helios" she said, "Are you okay?" He nodded and would have spoken, but Black said:  
  
"Next!!". The next in line, Padma stepped forward, she was trembling from head to foot. "Stop that, stupid girl!" Black snapped, as he unlocked the box. The Kriasek emerged, and made a shrieking noise. "What the hell?!?!?" yelled Black. But he was drowned out from Harry's mind as his vision went dark.  
  
Light re-emerged and Harry and the rest of the class found themselves in a large open room. He heard talking and the class turned as one and gasped. Voldemort was standing with a few Death Eaters, and talking quietly. Suddenly, there was a noise outside and a younger-looking Padma Patil stumbled into the room. The talking stopped immediately. Voldemort straightened and said coldly,  
  
"Padma Patil, you are tardy". Padma trembled, just as she had before Sirius had released the Kriasek. Harry watched on, mesmorized as much as the rest of the class. "I do not tolerate tardiness on the part of my followers. Crucio!!"  
  
The spell hit the young Padma and she sank to her knees, but did not scream. Harry could see the tears pouring down her face and saw her clenched jaw. Voldemort stopped the spell after a while. "Good" he said, "Get up". The younger Padma did as she was told.  
  
"You will receive part of the reward I had promised you. I said I would give you back something I had of your father's, didn't I?" inquired Voldemort.  
  
"Ye...yes, my Lord, you did" Padma stammered. Voldemort smiled, a cruel smile.  
  
"Very well" he said, "Here it is, this was your father's" He waved his wand and something appeared in front of Padma, then disapparated. Padma screamed when she recognized what he had given her. She screamed again and again, she fell to her knees and kept screaming. Harry heard someone vomiting behind him, Harry looked closer and came close to vomiting and screaming himself. The thing that Voldemort had thrown to Padma, was no object. It was a severed head.  
  
Suddenly Harry's vision went white. He landed back in the classroom with a thud beside Sirius. When he looked up, he paled and saw that Sirius did the same. Kathryn Smythe was standing in the doorway with Severus Snape in front of her, his wand emitting white light. Professor Pertho Nauthiz was behind Kathryn.

* * *

The real Padma was still screaming, and Snape strode over to her, picked her up, and carried her outside. Professor Nauthiz advanced in on the scene and said in his calm, quiet voice,  
  
"Elite class members, please collect your things and follow me. Miss Patil is in excellent hands." The elite students were speechless and they gathered their things and filed out the door. As Hermione went to leave, Professor Nauthiz stopped her. "You should remain here, Miss Granger", he said quietly. Hermione stepped back. Pertho noted that Kathryn Smythe was still in the class. She had advanced upon Professor Black and was shouting at him at the top of her lungs.  
  
"How dare you!!! Do you have any idea what you've done!??!?!" she screamed, hysterical, "You have no idea what she's been through!!!!! You monster!!! I told you!!!", but the next round was cut off as Pertho grabbed her and said,  
  
"Miss Smythe, we have to go now" quietly, but Kathryn was too upset to listen. She kept screaming at Sirius who was very pale and muttering incoherently. Pertho shook her lightly and said, "Kat, it's going to be okay, but we should get out of here". Kathryn froze for a moment, looking in his eyes and then ave a shuddering sigh and fell unconscious. Pertho, who ha known this was coming, conjured her to the room where Snape had led the others. He did not give Sirius even a backwards glance.

* * *

Harry Potter was stunned. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. His realisation hit him hard. He had not even begun to suffer. He didn't even know what it was like to feel pain. He was a whiny, spoiled brat who had not lived through anything like that.

* * *

AN Well, that's my chapter, tell me what you think. 


	11. A Chapter in which much is discussed

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, nope, none of them, nor do I own rights to Starwars. I made an allusion to star Wars, but I do not own them. JK does, and Warner Bros. and many other peoples, and George Lucas owns Star Wars. However, I have the right to remain silent, and I have chosen to wave that right. I have the right to an attorney too!! And if they can't find proof to charge me, they have to release me after 24 hours, so look for evidence fast Rowling!!! I'll go to France where you can't get me!!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!!  
  
AN This is a shout out to devilishangel8, who reads but doesn't review. I found out about you!  
  
I was also mad than none of you noticed that Padma talks about her father in chapter 7, and none of you mentioned that he was dead, because his severed head was thrown at her in her memory. How could he give her information without a head I ask you? Well to satisfy myself, her mother remarried and so the father that is an Unspeakable is really her stepfather because her father died at the end of 4th year, and this is 6th year. Annoying, un-noticing readers that you are!! Argh!!  
  
Anyways, hope you enjoy! This chapter is longer...  
  
Chapter 11 A Chapter in which much is discussed  
  
After an hour of discussion, subdued Slytherin and Ravenclaw students returned to their respective dormitories. Severus and Pertho however, returned to the circular room, where they informed the man in the painting of what had happened, as well as Kristina, Samantha and Victoria, whom Samantha had summoned.  
  
"How can we fix this?" asked Victoria.  
  
"We need to erase their memories" said Kristina matter-of-factly. "They'll want to know how Padma was with the Dark Lord and why he owed her something".  
  
"However ideal that would be" began Pertho, "The execution of such a plan would be near impossible. I fear that Albus has already learned about that little...escapade. He'll question Potter and everyone else. They'll say Padma is a Death Eater"  
  
"She is" pointed out the man in the painting, "Just not in the sense they think"  
  
"In the same sense as say, me?" inquired Severus sarcastically.  
  
"No" said the painting, "You are playing both sides, she is only playing one side, because the Order of the Phoenix does not know about her"  
  
"Yet" said Samantha quietly.  
  
"I told you" Kristina said, "Wipe their memories"  
  
"And Pertho told you that we can't" said Victoria. "We're already going to have to answer some delicate questions, or at least Samantha, Pertho and I. The three of us are affiliated with Ravenclaw, Padma's house"  
  
"Anything to do with Death Eaters and Dumbledore will bring in Severus" said the man in the painting. "And of course, he'll ask me as well"  
  
"And what will you tell him?" inquired Kristina.  
  
"I'll tell him that children need to fear, it gives them more respect for their elders. These students today are far too arrogant for my taste" replied the man.  
  
"Good" said Kristina, "What about Bethany? We still don't know about her"  
  
"What about Dumbledore??" asked Victoria "That is a more pressing problem, I would think?"  
  
"Wait" said Severus, "They think that Brad Patil was a Death Eater. We can say that he forced her into it, but when he died, she came around. It was a memory from 4th year, we can say that that part of her memory was obliviated"  
  
"They'll still question her" said Pertho, noticing Samantha's discomfort. "Padma has had enough for a while, her legilimancy won't hold, I fear."  
  
"Hey Yoda, she can do occlumancy too" Kristina said.  
  
"She won't have the strength to do both" Smantha said quietly, "Her mind will be fragile for the next while"  
  
"You would know" conceded Kristina, "What can we do then?"  
  
"We create another ruckus so as to take their minds off this one" said the man in the painting.  
  
"Like that will work" scoffed Victoria. "It would have to be big to get their minds off an ex-Death Eater inside Hogwarts"  
  
"Well, I have an idea as to how to do it" said the man in the painting smugly. "I have far more experience in administrative matters than any of you, so listen well"

* * *

"This" Albus Dumbledore said gravely to the assembled staff and ministry officials, "Is a matter of great gravity. The girl..." Suddenly, the doors to the meeting room burst open and Mr. Filch entered, looking wild.  
  
"Albus, Headmaster" he cried frantically, "Come quickly!!" Dumbledore rose and said calmly.  
  
"What is it Argus? This is a meeting of a most urgent nature"  
  
"Oh Headmaster, it's Dolores!!" The room went quiet.  
  
"Dolores Umbridge has been missing for some time" said Cornelius Fudge, "What about her?"  
  
"Do you know where she is" asked another ministry official, "Is she all right"  
  
"She's dead" Filch said miserably, "Someone threw her corpse into the school pond, the students are circling like vultures, beasts that they are, some were laughin', some were cryin' and others were just starin', and I can't get poor Dolores because the squid's got her and won't let go. I'm afraid it'll eat the poor woman, and my God!! She's been murdered here on school grounds!! She has leaves from the forbidden forest on her!! Oh Headmaster!! You've got to do something!!"  
  
There was an immediate commotion as professors and ministry officials went to try to claim Dolores Umbridge's body, subdue the crowd of students, and bargain with the giant squid. In all the commotion, five Professors managed to disappear into a conveniently unused classroom.  
  
"Well" said Kristina, "I'll hand it to him, he knows what he's doing"  
  
"But will it work?" asked Victoria.

* * *

Victoria soon found out that the answer was yes. The clamour that followed her discovery was shadowed by the uproar that followed it. The castle was searched repeatedly, as was a vast expanse of the Forbidden forest closest to Hogwarts, as well as much of the lake. Padma was forgotten by everyone except her elite friends and professors. The subject now was Umbridge's murder, the suspected culprit: Voldemort, of course.

* * *

"Well, we've saved ourselves for the billionth time" said Victoria wearily. The five professors were in their circular room, sitting in the chairs around the fire. The paintings over the mantle and table were both empty.  
  
"Now we need to find out about Bethany" said Pertho.  
  
"Can we not have one night off?" demanded Kristina. "I haven't had time to mark papers for a week!"  
  
"Fine" said Victoria, "We'll tackle that tomorrow then"

* * *

Padma, Draco, Michiko, Yukiko, Helios, Bethany, Kathryn and Alec were all sitting in the Slytherin girls' dorm. They were somewhat cramped, but no one really cared.  
  
"I really don't get what happened...but Professor Snape said not to talk about it. Everyone's okay then?" asked Michiko, looking worriedly at Padma, who was beside Draco on the overstuffed chair in the corner.  
  
"No" Padma whispered, "But I will be"  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to DADA tomorrow" Kathryn said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't know about you guys" said Yukiko, "But I'm ready for bed"  
  
"Yeah" was the general murmur, and there was a rustle as people prepared to leave. Soon Michiko, Yukiko, Kathryn and Bethany were left alone once again in their room.  
  
"Wow" Bethany said quietly, "That was so terrible, but why was Padma in league with the Dark Lord?"  
  
"We don't know" Michiko said, "Must have been something about getting her father back. Maybe it was blackmail, you know, I have your father, do this and he stays alive..."  
  
"Oh how terrible" said Yukiko.  
  
"Guys" Kathryn said suddenly, "I'm going for a walk"  
  
"By yourself?" asked Bethany.  
  
"I'll be fine" Kathryn said as she threw her cloak over her shoulders and left.  
  
"She must have to cry or something" said Michiko.  
  
"I don't know" said Yukiko, "Did you not notice?"  
  
"What?" asked Bethany and Yukiko.  
  
"Remember when Snape was talking? Well, a lot of what he said was confusing right?" Michiko asked.  
  
"Yeah" Bethany said,  
  
"Well, Kat, Draco and Alec didn't look so confused" Michiko supplied, looking thoughtful  
  
"They're always sneaking off..." Bethany observed.  
  
"They're up to something Slytherin" Yukiko said.  
  
"They're keeping something from us" Michiko agreed.  
  
"I wonder what" Bethany mused.

* * *

Alec caught Kathryn as she was rounding the corner to go outside.  
  
"Shhh!" he whispered, "We're all over here" He led her to a classroom and she saw that Draco, Padma and Helios were already there.  
  
"Hey" Kathryn said.  
  
"Hey" came the general reply, as Kathryn took a seat. There was an uncomfortable silence. Kathryn broke it.  
  
"When was that?" she asked.  
  
"Fourth year" Padma replied, "I sort of told you, don't you remember?"  
  
"You told us Voldemort had murdered you father, you never said anything about...that" Alec replied indignantly.  
  
"Can you blame her?" demanded Draco.  
  
"Sorry" Padma said  
  
"It's nothing" Helios said, "We don't blame you, do we Alec?"  
  
"That's not!!.....I did not......I apologize, I only meant....." Alec stammered.  
  
"It's alright" Padma said, with a small smile, "I know what you meant". Alec looked distinctly relieved and shot a glare at Helios, who cringed.  
  
"Now to bring on the happier subject, Umbridge snuffed it!!" Kathryn said gleefully. This brought small amounts of quiet laughter. (AN lame, I know, the only way I could convey my thoughts).  
  
"I wonder who did it" mused Draco.  
  
"I wish you people would tell me the whole story, just once in a while, for fun" Helios complained.  
  
"Sorry, we never should have told you about you know...Death Eaters and shit" Kathryn said.  
  
"You didn't tell me" Helios corrected, "I found you out".  
  
"Too true, we should just have killed you" Alec said.  
  
"Thanks" said Helios sarcastically. "I have come in handy, I distract the others"  
  
"Sorry, being distracting does not award you my eternal gratitude, or my immortal soul, so watch it" Kathryn said.  
"I appreciate not having to walk back to the common room alone" said Padma  
  
"I'm sure Draco would do it" said Kathryn slyly.  
  
"Shut up!!" Draco said.  
  
"Whatever..." Kathryn said. "Five sickles says Snape knows who it was"  
  
"Ten says it was him" Alec said.  
  
"You guys..." said Padma, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I bet it was them who did the Umbridge thing to distract the Order" Helios said.  
  
"Bang!!" Kathryn yelled "Captain obvious strike again!!"  
  
"I'll rat you out to Dumbledore" Helios mock-threatened.  
  
"If you do, I'll find you, and using a straw I'll remove your bowels through your nose" Kathryn retorted.  
  
"You're disgusting" Draco said.  
  
"And that's saying something, coming form a Malfoy" Padma said. Draco threw her a sneering look and she grinned.  
  
"Let's go pay Snape a visit, and ask him about Umbridge" Helios suggested.  
  
"Great idea [AN Sparky-moo-Chachi], let's wake up Snape! Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tittleandus, remember?" Draco said. "Can you imagine Professor Snape in pyjamas?" [If you don't know what the Hogwarts motto means, I laugh at you!]  
  
"Personally, I see him as more of a boxers kind of guy" Kathryn said.  
  
"While I am certain that me in boxers is a large part of your personal fantasies Miss Smythe, I do not appreciate the suggestion" Professor Snape said.  
  
"Just so you know" Kathryn said, blushing.  
  
"I can tell you all that Dolores Umbridge's murder was coordinated by our organisation. Furthermore, you Miss Patil are under no more threat from the morons, excuse me ministry" Snape said. Padma sighed with relief.  
  
"What about Bethany?" Alec inquired.  
  
"We're working on that, we meet tomorrow night, before we must return to Riddle manor. We must all go" Snape looked at Padma.  
  
"I understand Professor" she said, "I have...gathered my wits" Padma said. Snape nodded.  
  
"Would you mind if I tested that?" Snape asked.  
  
"No Professor" she said. Without warning Snape attacked her mind, and she shut him out.  
  
Severus felt as if a door had been slammed on his face before he had opened it.  
  
"Very good Padma" he said, "Professor Sinistra taught you well"  
  
"Thank you Professor" Padma replied.  
  
"Way to go!" said her friends.  
  
"Let's go to bed" Draco said, "We do have class"  
  
"Speaking of that" Kathryn said, "Do we have to go to DADA?"  
  
"Yes" Professor Snape said forcefully, "But I have an idea that I will discuss with Dumbledore. Do not skip your classes. Goodnight." With that Snape swept from the room and the 5 students returned to their rooms.

* * *

AN Done!! Yay!! Review please!! Next chapter you'll find out who is the man in the painting!! And now, the reviewers!  
  
Human Locker: Disclaimers are lame, the idea is lame, and this fic is lame if you haven't noticed. I wanted to update right away so I did not have time to come up with a witty disclaimer. Send me some, and I'll post them, otherwise... well, what can I say? The lameness shall conquer all!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (starfish). You think you know everything eh??? You are in for it....... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (Iaugh at you, only because I'm bored and have nothing else to do since the chapter is done).  
  
Friend of a Friend: Oh, bug off. I'll end however I like. You don't think that having you dead fathers' severed head thrown at you is disturbing!? What do you mean 3rd year stuff to 6th years?? Snape is NOT a father figure, you moron. Thank you for proving my point that you cannot replace peu importe with anything, it's an expression, fool!!! [That's your Draco, NOT MINE!!]  
  
Devilishangel8: Well, you make silence golden, I'll give you that. Thanks for reading, I guess.  
  
Come on everyone, push the pretty button!!! 


End file.
